Break a Leg
by bailey1234
Summary: Remember, I'm not the girl you once knew," 2 years after they left I learned something about myself. I'm not weak, my path was laid out for me, another change was made. 16 years later, I find follow my path. New Moon AU
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fic. I really don't know if it'll be any good but I thought I might give it a try, if it's like even a little bit I'll keep going. It's going to end up being a dark ending, well there is a good possibility. Anyways enjoy and please review =)

All I wanted was to be safe, once _he_ left me safe was the farthest thing from my mind. I became the shell that I am now, but now instead of showing the emotionless women I am now I put on my happy face. I never got over losing _him._ I tried to move on but seeing as I became what _he_ didn't want and had endless hours to like about it. being on your own sucks!

Still I am 22, forever frozen. Without any help from _them_ I was able to become a part of society again, only staying for 5 or 6 years at any given location. I can barely pass for 24 but I get by. I have a degree in pyrotechnics and work for a few different small theaters. Working on the lights and the small explosions made me smile they were always beautiful. I'm not sure if anyone enjoyed them more than I did, also I loved watching the plays. Learning the lines were what keep me sane so I wouldn't fall back into thinking 'what is _he_ doing?' I wished I could have the courage to go up on the stage but I guess that I will always be timid even though I no longer blush and I hardly trip anymore. Yet, I will never have the courage to get up there and preform.

I finally realized that I'm going to be late which never happened, I'm usually early for the first rehearsal of the day. The cast usually comes in to me on the stage looking out to the chairs mumbling lines from either the play we were working on making sure my timers are right or my favourite play, usually they could just hear me when I was saying the lines for the play we are working on at the time.

I shake my head and say aloud "Well, I guess it's time to go.." I grab my purse and head out of my apartment and hail a taxi. "We are going to the distillery district." I told the driver as I slipped in the cab.

"Sure thing," was all I got from him, well, that and a few stares in the rear view mirror.

I sighed and watched as we passed the streets, I loved Toronto. All the different people, the cultures all together, it was beautiful. It was hard with the amount of sunny days but with the subways and working in theaters it wasn't too bad. Plus I could walk with an umbrella with most of my skin covered in the sunniest days and I wouldn't get stared at too bad. My style had really changed over the years even Ali... guhhh I promised myself I'd stop thinking about them today! I can't get all depressed today's the opening night. Finally the driver pulled over I handed him a twenty and got out of the cab walking quickly to the theater.

Before I even got there I heard their voices, worried. Hm I wonder whats going on.. I pick up my pace and enter the stage and I see the director, Calvin. Worry is written on his face. This can't be good.

"There you are Scarlet!" he huffed out and came over to me. "I need a huge favour from you. My Juliet and her understudy were in a terrible accident and I need someone to play the part!"

I looked at him funny for a second... "I really don't think...." But he cut me off.

"Your perfect for the part, and I know you know all the lines to the whole play. I came in early one day and heard you saying the lines with such conviction. The words sound so beautiful. Please Scar, I really need your help I know your the best person for it."

"I guess so.." I mumbled and Calvin smiled a huge smile like he just won some big time award, I shrugged and started to walk off and then I turned around to Calvin, "But who's going to do the lights and effects for me, I won't have time to teach them everything, and I can't be in two places at once." I asked him hoping to get out of it.

"Oh don't worry about that. I over looked your notes they're flawless I'm sure I'll be able to run everything for you, seeing as your doing this for me.."

"Alright, if you insist." I start to walk off to myself all I can think is _the show must go on_. With that I got swept off to the costume room so any alterations could be done before the first dress rehearsal. The dress fit beautifully, nothing needed to be done, thank god. My hair was fixed and a little bit of make up was applied. I sat back and waited. I heard Calvin calling for all the actors to come out on stage for a minute. So they stopped working and I got up and made my way to the main stage.

Calvin started to speak, "So we are going to start from the begging now as everyone knows, Scarlet, will be working with us in the play until Michelle is able to play her role, we are going to go through everything as today is opening night and we are changing one of our leading actors, but I think Scar will catch on fast so that's it everyone to there respected stage sides and lets get this show on the road!"

Everyone went off to their places, I stood there for a second dazzled. Looking out to where the crowd would be tonight. I was lost in thought and the my 'Romeo' tapped my arm. "your supposed to be over here." he said quietly to me. I didn't know if he wanted me to play Juliet. Oh well. I went over to my side of the stage and waited. The lights went black expect for the blue house lights. I sighed today is going to be a very long day for me. I had to proclaim my love for someone that was not _my_ Romeo, that would make this easier, I reflected. That will never happen just like the play my life was a tragedy. The curtain opened the lights went up and slowly the chorus goes out on to the center stage and the speak the word as I whisper the words with them..

_Two households, both alike in dignity,__  
__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,__  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.__  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes__  
__A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;__  
__Whole misadventured piteous overthrows__  
__Do with their death bury their parents' strife.__  
__The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,__  
__And the continuance of their parents' rage,__  
__Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,__  
__Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;__  
__The which if you with patient ears attend,__  
__What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend_

Everything flowed so well. We kept going we finished and the stage hands were clapping so loudly. Calvin was making his way down to us.

"That was beautiful!" Was all he could say. There a silence and the he continued, "okay everyone, you have one hour for dinner and then I expect everyone here." The cast and crew said a bunch of hushed yeses and the likes. I was going to walk off but Calvin spoke up again. "Scar, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Was all I could say. We walked off the stage to the back stage area we took a seat in a few of the make-up chairs.

"So, I'll cut right to the chase, why have you never tried out for any plays Scar? I've worked with you so many times and the amount of passion you have for the theater is amazing." I couldn't answer right away. I was in awe, but a few seconds later I shock my head.

"I never thought I was good enough to be front and center. I've never liked the attention." I'm sure if I was human I would be as red as my new name. I guess that's why I chose it, to remind I was once human. I couldn't be who I once was.

"Oh." was all he could say.

"Look I really need to go and have some dinner before the show, I'll be back soon Calvin." As I left it was getting dark so I took off to find an area where I could find my 'dinner.' After about half an hour and two deer, I was done. I looked at myself to make sure I had not made a mess, which I didn't, and headed back to the theater.

I was early once I got there, only a few of the actors were back walking around nervously. I sank into my make-up chair so my face could be fixed. Time passed slowly but people started to come back from dinner. I slipped out my chair to go and put on my dress and shoes. I heard the audience start to enter to go the their seats. I could hear the chorus getting ready to set the stage for us. I sat backstage in my costume I should have been sweating but I wasn't saying the lines to myself. Finally it was the first scene I was in I hear the nurse call for me and I walk onto the stage.

"_How now, who calls?"_ I say.

"_Your mother," _The nurse replies

_"Madam, I am here. What is your will?"_ I ask.

The nurse and my 'mother' banter back and forth, everything seems to be going well, so I look out to see the audience and at first I'm blinded by the bright spot lights but my eyes adjust and I see _them_. Well more their eyes, I shift on stage and continue like nothing happened. The scene finishes and hurry off stage, I hope they didn't notice it was me. I mumble to myself , "Oh well, the show must go on."

Everything went well the only time I felt awkward was when I had to kiss Romeo but I made due and pretended it was my own personal Romeo. Once the play was complete the curtain draws a close and the audience erupted in applause the cast and crew made their way on stage for the final bow of the night. the curtain opens once again and we all take a bow, I here Emmett howling and I laugh to myself the other actors on either side of my look at me like I've lost my mind, I smile and head off stage.

Romeo, who's real name I believe is John, came up to me. "That was brilliant! They way you put all that emotion in the role, much better than my original Juliet" he said with a smile, I smiled back and tried to go off and hide. "Hold on!" He yells, "there's a cast party tonight you should come."

"I'll have to think about that." was all I said, as I walked off to go and change into my jeans and band t-shirt, a plain outfit but my normal standards but I didn't want to scare my fellow actors. After I changed I came out to find a pair of those eyes I found earlier looking around the backstage area. I know who they were looking for but I saw them before they saw or smelt me, and I took off running. I made it to the subway and they hadn't caught up with me yet and I knew the train was just about to take off so hopefully they wouldn't make this one. I smiled at this.

Finally, after two hours of traveling all over the city so they wouldn't be able to trace my scent when I went home. My mind was racing with so many unanswered are they here? Why now? What do they want? Is _he _still as alone as I am? Did they even bother to find out what happened to me? I shivered, I don't want to think about that, well, no I won't. I open my door and head straight for my room, my apartment was not big by any standard but it was a place for my things and especially my memories of who I was, under lock and key, the girl they knew died twenty years ago. I am now Scarlet Flynn.

"Gahhhhh! I can't stay here anymore!" I cry out. Just then my phone rings. "Hello."

"Hey Scar, it's Calvin."

"Oh hey. Whats up Cal?"

"Well first off I really didn't get time to thank you for your wonderful performance. Second I would like you to play the part of Juliet for the rest of the production. I know it's a lot to ask of you and all but I was stunned tonight. It was almost like you had to let go of your own true lo-" I cut him off.

"Thank you very much and that is a very generous offer, but I will have to think about that."

"Oh well then... hm, oh after the show you had some visitors looked almost like family but they got your name wrong," uh-oh "But I told them that there was no one that went by that name in our play."

"What was the name they asked about Cal?" I asked softly trying to get him to tell me.

"Bella something, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason Look I need to get going, I'll see ya tomorrow, ok Calvin. Give me the evening to think about your offer."

"OK, will do have a good-night Scar." I hung up before I could say good bye. I am angry, no that wasn't the right word I am vivid, beside myself. They have no right to step into my life now! I am so frustrated about this. Yes, maybe to do miss the little pixie, just a little. Maybe their still there waiting. I smiled I'm really glad I'm able to do this and then I thought about them and I was able to find there spark I was looking for. That's when I took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so, I figured I'd write a second chapter. Two quick things: one please review. I'd like to hear thoughts. Second enjoy =) thx**

**OH ya, I don't own Twilight.**

I find myself off and running again, but what I'm running to I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I don';t know if I can handle facing _them_. My instincts told me to go, to proclaim my love, but part of my wants nothing to do with where I'm heading. Lady luck was on my side for once, _they_were still have the play house. I entered in one of the back doors, I just wanted to spy I decided. My mental shield was another bonus I knew that none of them would sense me but soon they would smell me. Not that I smelt or looked anything remotely like the girl they once knew.

My hair was short, and was a dark purple colour. Spiky just like the pixie, it was part of my rebel against the system. I had changed at home and was wearing my usually open night attire. Platform knee high boots, chains, fishnets, a corset, and lots of black. For they play I needed to wear a wig so it was a good thing my hair was short but it was a mess.

I was hiding behind the balcony of the set out of sight and the board was blocking my scent. There was only four of them here. I wonder why? Suddenly I felt an internal struggle. Option one, rush over and confront them blow my cover and have a chance at my happily ever after or choice two except the fact that I was just a distraction to them and that they never really cared. Well there was one person I knew of that didn't agree with my choices and were so outspoken about it. Twenty years is a long time. Time changes things. Should I step out and let them see me.. No, I know. Well play a little game of cat and mouse. I slip into the shadows and move over to them, watching. I'm no more than 20 feet from them I shake my head out that should be enough. I lift up my shield only allowing the pixie to know some where I might be found. My favourite place to people watch, Yonge and Dundas Square. She doesn't know that though.

I take my leave knowing that they will follow me and if I want they will also find me. I jump in a taxi and tell the driver to take me home and to wait for a second to wait while I go and grab something. I dash upstairs to go and grab two things from my memories box, and rush downstairs. I tell the driver to take me to Queens Park. Once we arrive I had him a couple twenties and get out. I take to the darkness again and start to mess with her visions. I think to myself first you need to come here so that way I can confuse you. Maybe give you more drive to come and find me because I know things about your precious pet from years ago.

I throw off the shirt I have on, leaving it on a bench and run off to the shadows. A mixture of the old and new me. I smile, and wait for _them_ to come to me. I'm glad for the things that have changed with myself. A strange mist creeps up in the middle of the park, and I catch my first sign that _they_ are here now. Smiling I listen to their words.

"What is this, someone has to playing with us. She must know something about _her_." The pixie like one says.

"We can't let him know." Says the blond male to his mate.

"Not until we know more about this one." the pixie claims

"She must have done something with her. She disappeared off the face of the world sixteen years ago. We should act. She tore this family a part farther, it made him wander the world."

Who were they talking about? It couldn't have been _him._He must have found another love, he told me he never really loved me. They left me. I could feel the walls I built up come crashing down. I tried to block out the painful memories. The emptiness. The feeling of being alone. NO! I had to gain control or they would know I'm here and I'm not finished with my little game right now. I need to lead them else where. This place is not a good place for the confrontation, and I'm not ready to face them. Walls need to built again. I didn't notice in my panicked state but they were getting close to me and I do not want that. Slowly I make my way out of the park and head for the subway. I'll let them find my scent outside of the park, but I know they won't find it just yet. I had time. Just as I head down the stairs I hear the train nearing. Good. I think to myself. I'll go as far as I can on the train and then get off. I'll let her know to head to the square once I'm ready. Not sooner though, I need to keep laying these bricks. They can not know what I can do.

Some the others I have met on my travels have always been surprised when I come out of hiding, I guess my gift as a human was stretched farther than anyone would have expected. I was able to assimilate into the real world within a year of being born completely. Anyways, others of my kind could never get a sense of my, smell, when I chose from them not to. Almost like I had a bubble around myself, and when I wanted others to know I was there they would. It was great for games of cat and mouse, like this one.

I could feel the bricks setting in, and I tested them to see if they would fall this time. I realised they wouldn't have fallen too far but none the less I needed to be sure I was ready for this. My train stopped at Dundas and I got off, walking right to the square. Taking a table at the far corner of the cement stage, and ow all I have to do is wait. they'll figure out where I am. I start watching the people walking around, not really seeing their faces but making stories of what their current goal was. A man with a suit on was walking with a rather quick pace seeming as he was almost late for something, a meeting possibly. No that couldn't be it. The man stops in front of some flashy girl. OH! I get it. Lets find someone new.

No need now, I see them walking in this direction. Now the question becomes should I stay and play dumb? Or continue playing my game? I think I'll stay for a while see what they have to say. I take out one of my purple contacts to reveal a golden eye. What can I say they look cool with the hair. No I'm going to leave them in, see if they notice. Their closer now but still not sure exactly where I am. I'm glad I made our final meeting place public, they wouldn't be able to really hurt me unless they wanted the humans to know what was going on. That all they legends might have some truth behind it? It would not be good. I feel my bubble burst and the pixie's mate looks right at me. I smile and wave. The rush over at a human pace, well a fast jog. They all have the same mask of anger. I motion for them to take a seat with me. Looking around we are starting to attract unwanted attention. They take a seat.

"My name is Scarlet, and who may you be?" I say in the nicest tone I can, ending with a smile.

"The better question is why are you playing games with us?" The one with all the muscles shaking the shirt in front of me.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

"Well I can try and answer some of your questions, as long as you would be so kind as to tell me who you are. I don't tend to run into our kind in this city, and would like to know with whom I share the surrounding areas. I assure you I mean no harm. My eyes are golden like your own. I have never tasted human blood, I do not feel the pull to it." I tell them calmly. "Now please at least tell me who you are."

After a few moments for them to take in the information I just gave them the pixie speaks up. "My name is Alice and this is Jasper. That there is Rosalie and Emmett. There are three others in our family. How long have you been living in this city?"

I smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. As you know, my name is Scarlet. I have been living in Toronto of for quite a few years now actually, it's very easy to slip out of the eyes of the public here. I feel like I do belong, even though naturally I shouldn't. Now what is that thing you were shaking in front of me earlier. And am I also right to assume your were the four my director called me about earlier this evening?"

The stand there so still. I guess they were not expecting this from me. I smile again. "Well?"

Finally the pixie spoke up. "Well, uh this really isn't ours to explain but that shirt belonged to someone very special to us who we lost years ago, she was like a sister to all of us. Yes, we were the ones that spoke to him earlier, you didn't look like the actor or the understudy so naturally we became curious. You did play Juliet, if I'm correct."

"That is correct, the leading lady and her understudy were in a car accident the evening before and Calvin, my director, asked if I would. Did you enjoy the play? I hope so. I've always enjoyed the classics." Shoot too much. This is not going to go in my favour. Maybe they won't make the connection.

Rosalie spoke up for the first time. "Yes we did enjoy it. You played the part like you have lived it before almost. It was beautiful, but I couldn't help but notice how much alike you were to our friend." This is really not good.

"Oh...well I'm sure I've never met you before. I usually only run into nomads and they have all been human blood drinkers. Unfortunately. As always though they just pass threw town." I mumble. They all look at me watching to see if I'm lying, I just smile at them. "I must be going though. I have things to complete before I go to work in the morning." I get up to leave but I am stopped by the pixie.

"You should come and meet the rest of our family. After your show, that is if you want to. It must be lonely." she says. The others nod in agreement. I am awestruck for a second, the rest of the family. No, no, no this isn't good. Not one bit. I guess there is no way around it.

"Well I have another show tomorrow night, neither one of the Juliet actors will be up to speed by then. Here's some tickets to tomorrow nights show, if you'd like to meet me afterwards, there's 8 of them. Back stage passes too for afterwards." I go to leave but turn around. "That is if you'd like to see the play again." I drop the tickets on the table.

I take off as quickly as possible. I can't go home right away, but out the area of them, that became a must. What the hell did I get myself into? I head to the beaches, to remind me of home for reflection before I have to face them again. I don't think I am strong enough to face them again, maybe I should just take off. I could not do that.

"The show must go on." I proclaim as I hit the water front. "I must look like I'm crazy." I mumble this time.

"Not crazy, just weird." someone says behind me, in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I turn around. My jaw drops. I quickly close it. It is the one person I wasn't ready for. I'm definitely not read for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I see that people are reading. I'm not sure if anyone really likes this story but I'll keep going. **

**I don't own Twilight**

So many things running threw my mind all at once. I can't just run. Oh no! I think he wants me to speak. My heart would be pounding out of my chest if I was alive. I slowly trun around, knowing all too well who that voice belongs to. I put on my fake smile.

"Hello. I don't believe you were supposed to hear that. I don't believe my sanity or weirdness is up for questions, seeing as we just met."

"Forgive me. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen" He returns my smile with his trademark smile. I can't crack!

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Scarlet. It seems to be my lucky night, I ran into four other vegetarians this evening as well. Perhaps you know them?" I manage to get out without stuttering. This is harder than I thought it was going to be I must remember to keep my cool. I do not know Edward Cullen. _Sure toots keep telling yourself that. You know him you want him. We both know it._ This is worse than I thought.

"... Scarlet.." I snap out of my trance. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I got lost in a thought. It's been a rather interesting evening. I came here to reflect but instead I question my own sanity, and get told I'm just weird..." I almost get lost my own thoughts again. "Sorry about that what where you saying?"

"Well, I believe you did meet my siblings earlier." He tells me coolily. this really isn't going well. I need to leave.

"Look... Eddy is it?"

"Edward." He growled

"Edward then, I really need to get going, if you'd like to talk I gave your siblings tickets to tomorrow nights showing of my play. You should go. They have passes to get back stage, if not just ask for Scarlet Flynn. They'll be able to find me. Anyways I must take my leave."

With that I take off into the night without looking back, running along the waters edge until I have to stop to get my bearings I sit on a rock. I feel like I'm being torn apart. I cannot seem to forget how much my life seems to be going in the same way as the tragedy I am currently living in a fantasy world. Why do stories and legends seem to come alive for me. It's just down right scary. Next thing I know I'm going to run into the tooth fairy, big foot and the Lockeness monster. I should have stayed, told them everything. Yet again, I find myself running aways from everything I want, and then again I do want to go.

Fate why must you mock me. Why can I not move on. I need to fix this. The little girl I once was is no more. She rests in an empty grave miles and miles away from here. I need to close the box, burn it and the scatter the ashes all over the world. Remember YOU ARE SCARLET! My self pep talks helped, and before I knew it dawn had broken and I needed to get out of here before someone noticed the glitter radiating off my skin. I take off into the forest at a human pace, trying to keep my mind from wandering back to the events that have taken place within the last twenty-four hours. I need to look at my choices. Maybe they will like Scarlet more than my dead past. Maybe trying to be friends will work best for me. I know that they did not want me whilst I was human but now we are all equal. I finally get close to my building. I look around to see if anyone is around that would see me. No one, good. I make my way into the lobby and head up stairs. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, a simple black skirt, matching tank and my lime green converse shoes I head to the basement.

The elevator ride down to the basement was uneventful. A few stares but nothing more than that. I finally see my pride and joy. A brand new shiny red Ford Mustang. I love this car, and with the extremely dark tint on the windows it allows me to travel during the sunny days. I smile inwardly and hop into the car. i slip they key into the ignition and the car jumps to a purr. Still smiling I make my way out of the under ground and head out onto the street. A realization hits me that I'm in no way ready for today. My nerves could not handle being the leading actor in the play but also my true Romeo was going to be watching my every move. The brown wig. No, we will have to use blond tonight, they can never know who I really am.I must play my part flawlessly. Not the part of the star crossed lover, well in a sense yes but not the part that I was intended to play. I now must play the part of the thrown away and torn Rosaline. To love but never have that love returned. Saving myself so something that will never come.

My mind flicks past something I've read before. A line from Hamlet sticks in my mind.

To be, or not to be? That is the question—  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And, by opposing, end them?

It is a very good question. It has a soothing effect almost to think those words, to feel like someone, no matter the fact that they are to some degree fictional, knows how I feel at this moment. Every fiber telling me to leave the pain but to suffer is a true endeavor. To see happiness for the one I love, though he most likely has moved on and no long returns the love. I guess I must be satisfied to know that he is happy with his new life no matter how much I wish his happiness would only be with myself.

This will be the hardest part I will ever play, but as I have send numerous times _the show must go on_. I finally arrive in the actors and cast parking lot and turn off the engine. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself which does not seem to be helping. I guess this is the best it will get.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. I had half an hour before the opening curtain. I am so glad that the stage hands were able to find me a blond wig. Everyone back stage was rushing around, making sure last minute details are in place and ready to go. I can hear the audience starting to file in and take their respected seats. I couldn't help myself silently wishes that they did not take me up on my offer, but deep down I knew they would.

_I just have to play my part. Maybe he was right. I should stop doing this self talk. Eh, it helps me._ I smiled to myself, and realised whilst I was pondering we had begun. _Just play my part_, in both ways that is.

Finally it is my turn to step out on stage for the first time. I find myself having a little more self confidence in myself. While the nurse and my 'mother' are speaking I allow myself a glance out to see if they came. I searched the lower level, with no avail, but then I look up slightly and there they were with all their glory. I stopped breathing. SHIT! I hope they didn't notice. I was snapped back to the stage as I could hear my cue coming. I spoke the words hyper aware of their presence. I could not bring myself to look out again, I did not want to know how many of them came tonight. I do not believe I could face his new mate, yet.

During the third act one of the actors tripped on stage but other wise things went well tonight. Besides the fact that they were here that is. After the final bow and the curtain has closed I head back stage, mentally preparing myself to become a new character. To remind me of who I am. I am Scarlet. Scarlet.

"Scarlet," I whisper.

"Well, every time I seem to run into you, you seem to be speaking to yourself."A musical voice speaks behind me. _He really needs to stop sneaking up on me._ "Do you have multiple personalities or is it an actress thing?"

"Uhhh..." I don't know how to answer that kind of question! "Yeah, definitely an actress thing." What can I come up with?!?! "After a show.. I need to talk myself out of a character. Kinda remind myself of who I am." That was good. _I even smiled at the end there. _Well this might not be so bad. Ed.. he is looking at me strangely, I can feel him trying to poke his nose where it does not belong. He does not need to know what is going on in here.

"Would you stop trying to peek in there, it's giving me headache!" I almost full out yell. _You need to get control of yourself Scarlet!_

If looks could kill. Ed.. he, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked like if there wasn't all these humans here they would have attempted to kill me. Little Alice looked hurt. This was not going to end well.

"I am sorry for the out burst, it has been a long few days." I manage to say calmly, "For those of you who I have not been formally introduced to my name is Scarlet Flynn. Even though I'm sure all of you over heard my little pep talk."

"Hello Scarlet, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. I know you have already met my children." Carlisle smiles at me.

"Yes, we have met. It is nice to meet others of our kind. It is rare to meet those of us who follow this diet. I have only met ones who are more traditional about their eating habits, if you catch my drift. It's a pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand to shake his and he follows my lead. "Now, I understand you would like to speak with me about a few things and I will try to give the answer that I can. Here and now are not the right place. If you would like after we are finished mingling here and I have time to change out of this." Pointing to the fact that I was still in my full costume, make up and wig. "I would be willing to go back to your home with you to speak about those issues."

I don't think they knew exactly how to take my words but I left to go and change before they could ask anything else of me. I would take my sweet time getting changed and ready to face them, I need to work on building a background for my character. They will ask about my past. Where am I from? Who changed me? I knew I wouldn't tell them anything about my human life. They did not need to know that.

I know the perfect story.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been having a little bit of writers block, seeing as I haven't been getting any feedback. Updates will not always be frequent. Anyways, on with the show.**

**I do not own any things Twilight.**

Slowly I changed out of my costume and put on something a little more me. My plan was rather simple. When asked to speak of my past I would simply tell them I had a very painful past and do not wish to speak with them about it. I would tell them little details like how old I was went I was turned and questions of that nature. Nothing too much into my history. I would tell them of the circumstances in which I became a vampire, no I could not do that without telling them about the wolves.

Maybe now that I was on an equal footing I could have a relationship with someone in my own world. I really do not have any friends human or otherwise. It never really bothered me, until now that is. I had no one to back my story, and I was starting to get terribly lonely. I will never know though if I don't change and speak to them, if they would take the new me into their lives. All I can do is hope.

After changing into something more me, I leave my dressing room holding my head high. _That's it feel the role you need to play. Dry sob if you need to. Remember the pain and hurt he caused you._ _But the utmost importance, do not forget your role. Scarlet Flynn. That's who you are now. That's who you need to be so you can stop hurting. _I catch sight of them, and I'm sure if I was human I would be as red as my name. I walk over to them slowly. They all seem in some sort of awe, all catching a look at my purple eyes. I smile and wave slightly.

"Have you had enough back here?" I ask them.

"Yes I believe so, we were really just waiting for you. We would like to speak with you." Carlisle spoke for them all. "And we would like some answers."

"Well as I said before, I will try to answer your questions the best I can but I make no promises." I state grimly. Leading the way back to the aprking lot. "I would like to take my car so if you would be so kind as to give me directions to your home I would really appreciate that."

"Oh, well how about I go with you?" Alice asked.

_Great, just great. I needed this time to prepare not make small talk._"Sure, that would work just as well," I responded quietly. "Just no questions, please, I only want to tell my story once. Do we have a deal?"

"YES!" She yells jumping up and down.

"I'm glad I didn't need that ear for anything tonight." I say shaking my head and climbing into the drivers side. They all just stand there taking in my car. "Are you going to get in?" I ask rather impatiently. I can feel him trying to read my thoughts again and it is starting to get to me. Alice sighs and climbs in. I rev up the engine, smiling to myself. We take off toward the Cullen home.

After sitting in silence Alice speaks up. "You take a left here." she says quietly. A few moments pass. "What did you mean earlier when you spoke to my brother? Why did you say 'stop trying to peek in there?'" she asks me.

I take a rather large breath "I could feel him trying to gain access to my mind. Sometimes it give me a headache and why should he be allowed to enter my mind in anyway? Ultimately I can tell when a vampires power, especially when it has to do with the mind, is trying to.. I guess the best way to describe this is enter my bubble." I sigh. "Anything else though I will answer at another time, well as much as I feel your family and yourself should know. Why don't you tell me a little more about your family?" I really need this to get off of myself . I do not want to do this not really.

"Well, Rose and Emmett are together, same with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper, Edward, and I are not mated. But Edward, well he just returned to us, he has been gone a long time." If I was not a vampire I wouldn't have heard the last part she spoke. Well thats news to me, I wonder what happened with Jasper and Alice, oh well not my business.

"Do you have any powers?" I ask, even though I already know them. This would make a rather interesting play. Where one of the characters knows everything about the others while everyone else was in the dark. She looked it she was having a vision. Interesting, thats for sure.

"Yes we do. Edward can read minds, that's most likely why you felt his presence in your 'bubble'." She giggles at my term, and I smile. "I can see the future, you should turn here our you are going to have to do a breathalyzer test. Jasper is empathic, though he can't seem to sense you, but I guess I know why now. Carlisle is immune to human blood, Esme is like the mother I don't remember. Emmett has his strength and Rosalie has her beauty."

"Well, I must thank you for the information, I hate having to do those tests. Generally I try not to drive while I'm in the city limits, but since today was sunny I had to take my car. Are you living in the city limits or are you living in another place?" Thats an innocent question.

"We do not like living this close to the city, with all the people and such we have a large property about half an hour from here. I need to know something, why are your eyes purple, and not gold or red like most vampires are."

"I have contacts. I started wearing them when I turned 19 and I guess I just liked them so much. Naturally my eyes are gold. The humans think that my eye are really purple, I get asked why often. I smile at them and ask them why theirs are blue or green. They usually just leave me be after that."

We finally leave the city limits and the highway is empty so I can really test the speed on my car.

"Do you want to see if the others want to race?" I ask her looking over, and she has a huge smile on her face, and taking her phone in her hand.

"Hey Alice, whats up?" Rosalie asks.

"Put me on speaker, please, Rose." She pauses. "Can everyone hear me?" I hear a bunch of yeses and the like. "Scarlet and I have been talking and wanted to know if you wanted to race us home now that we are able to open up the speed?"

I hear Emmett first. "YESSSSS!!!"

"Okay, well catch up then. I'll count to ten." Alice says. They catch up with us, and I turn up the radio, changing Cd's. "Ready? one, two-"

But I cut her off grabbing the phone and yelling "TEN!"

I took off, leaving them behind me. I look at Alice, and she looked afraid for a second there. "Sorry to bother your current state but I assume we will be at the exit soon and I would rather win this round, wouldn't you?" I say smiling.

"Uhh, yeah, next one now. I'm never used to be caught off guard like that. It was rather... different. Make a left here and then follow this road down the exit is hidden I'd say with this speed 3 minutes, you'll see it it's on your right."

Good I'm glad I shock it up. they will never know. I smile and follow the directions she gave me. We made it there first, I get out of my car and lean on it. This will be fun. The keys are still in my car and the radio is still playing. I love this song it describes everything about me right now. I start to sing along with the words.

Well it's hard to find the words to say  
What no one would say to you when you were 'round  
The loneliest caged bird sings the saddest song  
And you were never one to keep us guessing long  
If you ask me what went wrong  
I'll tell you nobody is doin' fine  
Were all fucked up and doin' time  
The gates of Eden elude people like ourselves

I think about you every now and then  
More now than I ever did when you were down  
All reservations pass when chances slip away  
All songs play better from confusion

Now I sit and I wonder how  
Everyday gets a little shorter and I always feel I'm losin' out somehow don't wanna let another day go by without creation  
Now if you ask me what went wrong  
When your fallin' you're the only one that doesn't see the distance sacrifice yourself to save yourself  
Now we don't always walk the line and broadcast how we hurt sometimes  
And still at times it seems nobody wants to know

Give me some time I might remember everything you ever did or said to me

If you ask me what went wrong  
I'll tell you nobody is doin' fine  
Were all fucked up and doin' time  
The gates of Eden elude people like you and I

I think about you every now and then  
More now than I ever did when you were down  
All reservations pass when chances slip away  
All songs play better from confusion...confusion...

I forgot that the others were coming and they all just stood there looking at me. The pain I pushed away was over taking me. Crumbling down on my knees, dry sobbing.

"we were more fucked up then you'll ever know." I mutter. Someone clears their throat. "oh... Sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. Would you like to go in and sit down?" Edward asks me. "Maybe answering our questions?"

"I guess we could do that." I reach in my car and turn it off. They all head inside, but Edward waits. _Why would he do that?_ I wonder.

We head inside. It looks like the house in Forks. White on white. _Creepy._Everyone headed over to the leather couches in the living room, Jasper and Alice on either side of Edward on one couch Esme and Carlisle holding hands on the love seat, Emmett and Rose snuggled together in front of them and an empty over-sized chair left. I taker my seat and prepare myself for a long evening. I sit pondering for a few minutes on where i should start, but Carlisle seems to get the ball rolling. Thank the goddess for that.

"Well Scaret I must welcome you to our home, I'm sure you do not want to give us your complete history this evening but we would like to know a few things." He states with a smile.

"Thank you very much Carlisle. I have not met many of our kind. As I said before." I say smiling. "I'm hard to find, if I don't want to be found." My smile grows wider. I catch Jasper grinning too. Well at least he can smile, no one else seems to. _Have you ever thought they might not like your joke. Your not __**that**__ funny._Shut it. "Anyways, I have been travelling North America for about 20 years. I was changed 16 years ago in Vancouver, B.C. by a vampire that thought I would make a tasty treat. He just had a taste I don't know what happened when his venom hit my veins but he couldn't finish. He left me in the forest." They all gasp. "I woke up I didn't know what had happened."_ Yes you did. _"But it didn't take me long to figure it out. I heard a deer close by and my instincts took over and I found I was satisfied so I figured what the heck. I should be alright, but I was heart broken I realised that I would be alone. I would rather not go over my newborn years they were very dark for me. I had a lot of hurt in me, I became very depressed."

I could Jasper wince as I was becoming comfortable and my emotions were something I could not always block.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking at him apologetically. "Realise though I did not cause harm to anyone but myself in this depressive state I was in. I was so far up in the Rockies that I wouldn't be found by anything but a few animals. I'd say after two years of wallowing in self-pity, for things that should have been, could have been or would have been I picked myself up and decided that I would do something with my life. That was and always be by watching the happiness from others by watching the works of art on the stage. Now usually I don't ast, I have a degree for pyrotechnics so I make the crazy explosions and fireworks displays. I directed a small production of Blithe Spirit." I take a deep breath. "Now, who has a question?"

Everyone just looked around at each other. After a few minutes Jasper spoke.

"Well I'm sure everyone is glad to have met you, I do have a question for you, Scarlet."

"Really now, well I will try to answer the best I can," I say confidently, winking at him. Oh this is fun, I think smiling to myself.

"Yes. I would like to know what your powers consist of. Because on our previous meeting I could feel no emotions from you but yet a few minutes ago I felt your pain." he finishes softly. I sigh.

"Well, the basics of my powers is I'm a shield but more complexly, it's a bubble. Attacks of the mind, they don't bother me at all. I have a thick skull."I say laughing really hard. I'm laughing so hard a fall out of the chair. The Cullen's are staring at me rolling around but the emotions get to be too much for Jasper and he starts rolling around with me, soon everyone is rolling around laughing. I put my bubble up just watching them roll around, smiling. Slowly they pull themselves out of the laughing fit.

"Anyways...." I say rolling my eyes. "Emotions are hard for me to block when there is enough feeling behind them but before I was focused on not letting you find me, strange vampires I usually try to stay away, you never know what they are like, so I didn't want to be found. But yet I was found.. talking to myself of all things." I chuckle.

"Yes, well you seem to do that a lot, don't you?" Edward asks in a tone I do not care for.

"So? Your point being?" I ask harshly. Maybe I don't feel the same way about him anymore. "I've been alone for 16 years basically, who better to talk to than yourself?"

Rose, Emmett and Jasper giggle.

"Now, I do have a question for you, what were you talking about before about that shirt you where shoving in my face?" I ask. W_hy does it matter, you already know._That maybe the case but they don't know I know. Appearances and all, remember? _Yes._

Alice takes a deep breath and replies."Yes, that shirt. It had the same scent of someone who we once knew, she passed away. We thoguht you knew something about it. She meant a lot to us."

"Oh.." was all I could say.

**Ok guys I need your help With some sort of direction well I have some but none the less I'd love to know what you think! Please Please please review!**

**3 Bailey.**


	5. Chapter 5

I could not help but feel bad for their pain. I knew it all too well. _You need to leave. Clear your head._

"I'm very sorry for you loss. But I do need a few minutes to get myself together. My past is painful for me, I don't want to hurt anyone. It is my own burden to bear. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes." I say with a weak smile. "I'll be back I swear."

I take off running to the woods, not looking where I am going. After a few minutes I stop suddenly and sit down crossing my legs and closing my eyes. I just need to center myself. I need some answers, why did they say they cared they all left me without so much of a good-bye? Alice and Eddie-boy there. I can not believe I was in love with him at one point I held on to his memory for all it's worth, it seems almost foolish. Maybe, just maybe, I could tell them I lied, I'm the girl the sweater belonged to in her human days. It was my scent all over it. Yet, I can not forget all the pain that their leaving hurt me this bad, could I? I'm not the 18 year old girl they once knew. I been hurt too any times by people that claimed to have loved me. I've changed, in more than one way. I have more power than they could ever think. My life changed when I turned 20, I learned a lot about my family, my fathers side much more to be exact. Some of the powers I have should not be allowed. If Aro ever found out about me, well that would not end well.

At least I know one thing I will not tell them who I once was, or the power that I truly possess. In time would I be able to tell them my secret. Maybe I should leave them know? No that would not end well for any parties involved. I open my eyes.

I curse. "How the hell did I manage to get that high," I mutter to myself. Looking down I must be seventy five feet in the air sitting crossed legged. Then I look closer, there's someone down there. I groan, "fuck."

With that I lose my concentration and fall, before said person noticed my decent, all too soon I hit the ground with a _thud_. I stand up and dust myself off before I see who found me. Jasper.

"Double fuck." I mutter. I raise my arms above my head and shout. "Why must you test me so much?"

I finally look at him, and see something I never saw before. He was much more beautiful than my human eyes allowed me to see. He clears his throat to get my attention, seeing as he really did not need to do it for any other reason.

"Now, I have two questions for you. One are you alright?" he says with a smirk. "And two, what the hell where you doing floating up that high in the air for so long?"

"Uhhh, I'm alright, it hurts much less than the last time it happened. I was four or five times higher that time." I laugh at the memory. Poor Jake was so freaked out. "Well, the second question, hmmm lets just say, with what I can do on top of my 'bubble', I would be a prize someones collection, and I am not a toy I will not be used as such. As I said before it is my burden alone to bare. I would not like to risk your family. I have had run-ins from time to time with said collector and if we were to become friends and he happened to visit any of your family well I'm sure he would use you, just like he wishes to use me, to get what he wants. Power."

Jasper just looked stunned.

"Now I have not told you my complete story, or the prophecies that have been in my family for generations about me. In time I will do great things. Please keep this to yourself." I ask him trembling. I fall onto my knees sobbing. Jasper shakes himself out of his daze, and rushes to my side. He takes me into a hug.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok. I won't say anything, I promise." He whispers in my ear. I embrace him sobbing harder. I cry for what seems like forever and I pull myself together, I sit up on my own.

"Thank you," I tell him with a smile. "Well, I assume that your family must be wondering where we are, and quite frankly I have no bloody idea."

"Yes, we were all looking for you. Everyone split up. Do you know how long you were, um, well on cloud nine?" He asks me sheepishly.

"No clue. I thought it was only a few minutes, but it must have been longer. How long was I gone before I fell out of the sky, literally." I reply.

"Three hours, until I found you. Well when I found that you scent stopped." He take an unnecessary breath. "Then there was a Scarlet shaped hole in the ground." He finishing laughing.

"Well I'm glad your amused," I pout.

"Aw come on, it's all in good fun."

With that he grabs my hand and leads me back toward the Cullen residence. We were not running as fast as I was to get away before, but I can not help but feel that same spark that Edward and I used to share. I shake my head and slow down, releasing Jasper's firm grasp. He tired to kill me all those years ago. Yet, I know with the power that he possesses that once my blood hit the air I knew he not only felt his own blood lust but that of five other vampires at once. I stop completely at this thought.

"Do you want to know something Jasper?" I ask him. He heads back towards me.

"Whats that, Scar? You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Not at all. Well, I just wanted to know your not the weakest link." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He askes harshly. _Shit, your in trouble._

"In due time, you will know the answer to that yourself." I tell him. _That's the best you can come up with? Seriously._"I don't mean to be making assumptions, but I have heard tales of your family from nomads I have met. I have heard the tales of the south in my travels. I have figured things out on my own. I was intrigued that such a family could exist I found things out about your whole family. My knowledge is vast of the vampire world and other supernaturals. But just hear me out alright. Alice told me about your power, and I know of times where the blood lust has over powered you. Have you ever thought of the fact that you keep company with vampires and if you are drooling over fresh blood and they are too would you not feel your own blood-lust ten fold?"

He jsut stands there looking at me like I'm insane. I should be by now.

"Will you please say something!" I shake his shoulders. "I know I'm a freak among freaks but please. SAY. SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry, but I have never thought about it that way before." He laughs. "Well Carlisle will be intrigued by this revaluation. Lets head back. They must be there by now."

We take off back heading towards the Cullen home hand in hand.

"Jasper. I think I have to tell your family about the prophecy. We all have a part in this unfortunately, and our time draws near for destinies to be met." I tell him before we near the rest of the families hearing range. He nods. "First though I need to go home and collect some things I need to show you all. Would you like to accompany me? I need to head home to gather these things. I believe we should head in and let them know that we will be back, do you not agree." _Well there goes your plan in not involving them in your problems anymore, huh?_

_Shut it, why don'tcha? I'm going to run the show now._

"I would be honored to join you, and I believe that would let their minds at ease" With that we close the short distance to the house and Jasper opens the door for me."Ladies first." He says with a smile. I giggle and head inside, as six vampires turn their heads towards me. I smile a small smile to them.

"Well, I'm sorry for having to wait for me for so long, I had my had in the clouds." I say with a snort, and I see Jasper trying not to laugh. "But I have some important information to share with all of you but first I must return to my home to collect some things so you will believe what I am saying is actually true. Jasper offered to accompany me there so I should not lose myself again," more giggles, " I'd say give me half an hour, and I promise I will explain everything."

The whole room was in shock, I could see it on their faces. Alice is the first to recover.

"Yes, that should be fine, we could go for a quick hunt." She states looking around to the others.

"Yeahhh! That sounds like a challenge pixie-stick!" Emmett calls out. I shake my head, and turn around to leave. Jasper following behind me. I slide in the open drivers window with a huge smile on my face. I start the car as Jasper is getting in and before he even has his door shut I threw the car in reverse laughing hard.

"You think your ready for this ride cowboy?" I ask him with a wink. _I really hope he's the golden eyed God that the prophecy spoke of. I thought you loved Edward.. I do, well I think I did. Oh hell I don't know. Let's just see where this takes us._

Speeding out the driveway, playing with my fancy stereo trying to find something to help my mood. Settling on some random radio station, I look at Jasper as he's watching me. We sit in silence for most of the ride, it was not uncomfortable or awkward really. Two people just enjoying their own thoughts and oh boy I bet he had a lot to think about. I smile at him and soon we are near my apartment, I speak up.

"We're almost there. It's nothing like your house but to me it's home."

"Well I'm sure it will be just as interesting as you, Scar." he replies with a grin. I return it. We were pulling up to the underground entrance.

"Can you do me a favour, go into the golve box and pass me the key card in there, they have different ones for the underground and the doors." I ask. He passes it to me I reach and feel the same spark from earlier and grab the card quickly. _Weird._

Shaking my head I pass the card over the sensor pad and handed it back to him and drove into the underground. Shortly after I pulled into my spot, slowly coming to a stop. Exiting the car I notice Jasper is still sitting in the car looking at his hand like it would answer some unasked question. He must have felt it too. Interesting. Walking to the other side of the car and opening his door.

"Will you be joining me upstairs or are you going to just sit here boring holes in your hand?" I ask him with a slight laugh.

"Ye.. yes.." He stutters. "Are we going to take the elevator or the stairs?"

"The elevator should be fine," I remark, taking his hand and pulling him out of the car, and as we are walking away I set the alarm with a smile. We enter the elevator and a hit my floor button. We ride up in the silence, and this time it was not overly comfortable. After a few minutes the doors open to a beautiful hallway of my building.

"This place is amazing," I say more to myself, leading us down the hall to my door. "Home, sweet home."

My own sadness engulfed me. I crumbled as soon as I was inside. Sobbing and muttering 'why must this weight be placed on my shoulders'. Jasper holding me in his strong arms as I cried myself out.

"I'm very sorry about that," standing up to brush myself off. "There are many things about me you do not know. I knew you all in a past life. I do not believe you will know who I am but I am not the same person you once knew."

"Why must you be so cryptic all the time?" He asks me after a few moments.

"Look, Jasper, these things I will tell you in time, I'm not ready to explain myself fully to you yet. Just know I forgive you. Maybe not all of you, yet. That will take some time, if ever. You may never trust me again once I fill you in on some of my finer details." I pause, "but enough of that. I need you to grab that trunk over there and this black bag." Glancing at the clock on my wall, almost midnight, I thought _prefect._ I head to my room grabbing the last of the things I will need to prove my claims. Dad, please help me.

Placing a seal on my room I speak aloud, "Goddess grant me the strength to move forward with your plans for the greater good, for living beings. I call upon your strength, courage and powers to guide me on your plan. Fates my not be sealed but guide any lost souls to help so them that there is another way. I wish to call upon the power of the element's, fire, water, air and earth and most of all the spirit. Guide me on your quest. Aid me in the battle coming may it be now or in years to come. Grant me the inner strength to face my own demons. An' it harm none. Blessed be."

I release circle of power from me, engulfing it in myself. Collapsing on the bed I notice Jasper standing in the doorway.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I tell him without making eye contact. Slowly he makes his way over to me.

"Well I did." he states calmly as he sits beside my head on the bed. "You are on strange creature."

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told." I say sarcastically, "can we get this show on the road now?"

"Sure," he says heading to the door way. Stopping there for a moment I lock my gaze with his, and at that moment I knew he is the _golden-eyed god _that the prophecy spoke of. The God that would lead this war on the power hungry, my own God of War.

"Scar were you listneing to me?"

"No I'm sorry I was in my own world. We should head out, I will need to stop for a hunt before we head back to the house. I need my strength." I tell him politely

"Sure we can park at the beginning of the driveway and then go back. If you'd like."

"That would be amazing Jazz." I smile and he returns it.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

We head back to my car both of us hold one side of the massive trunk because even at this hour a human would find it odd one person could hold it. Exiting the elevator I stop for a second.

"Jazz, I need to do something before we leave, I would not like for Eddie-boy to hear about any of this before I have a chance to tell my story, well at least the things that your family needs to know. I am going to block your mind. Can you put the trunk down and come close to me please." He does as I ask of him, most likely because ever since he met Eddie-Boy he hasn't had a private thought in his presence. I focus on splitting the invisible bubble from me to place the small part of it over his head. "There we go. All done. When Alice looks for your future though, you will be headless,"

I brust out laughing, and my emotions being thrown out to Jasper at full force he starts laughing too. Well the thought itself was enough, if she was able to see this, oh Goddess. This needs to stop, and I pull my bubble in close so my feelings do not get thrown out and he cannot affect mine.

I lead him out of my apartment, each of us holding the large trunk by a handle, we go downstairs and head to my car in silence. Opening the car we place the trunk in the back seat I slip into the drivers seat turning the car over, glancing over to Jasper seeing he's in my baby, I turn on the radio and switched it over to my MP3 player function and put on my favourite Protest the Hero CD putting it on Soon turnest to the sea. Cranking the stereo as loud as it will allow, I throw the car in reverse and pull out of my spot.

After a quick hunt, we made it back in no time flat. Alice comes running out the door.

"Jasper!" she yells, "You still have a head?"

I smile, "yes Alice he does. We just finished laughing about that not too long ago, didn't we Jasper?"

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny, sorry Alice about worrying you." He says with a smile.

"So I assume you want to know about the things I spoke to you about easier, well let's get inside and settled and I'll fill you in the best you can, something about me you don't need to know."

Everyone heads inside. Well everyone besides Edward. _Wonder what he wants?_

"How can I help you Eddie? You look like your trying to see something that isn't there..." I state simply to him. Whispering that not even he can hear "Anymore."

"You just look similar to someone I used to know," _Know? Oh yes, he never did love me did he?_

"Nope, I'm a one in a million," I comment slyly. "Would you mind leaving me alone with my thoughts for a few moments, I need to collect myself. Thank-you."

I walk out of sight and I close my eyes summoning on my inner strength.

"Thank you my Goddess and my God bless me in you quest, give me strength. Blessed Be." Suddenly I lift my hand and my trunk is about 5 feet in the air from my car waiting for me to guide it.

I burst open the Cullen door, _looks like you'll have to replace that_, without even touching it. They see the storm raging outside, behind me, my trunk floating behind me. Everyone is staring at me wide-eyed and jaw slacked. I smile, heading into their home.

"See what I mean too much power for one person," I say calmly, taking a seat on the single chair my trunk side down in front of me. I forgot how beautiful this gift from my family was, the top has roses and their stems craved into it, pressing my palm to this space. I slowly pull my hand from the lid curling my fingers , the lid lifts on it's own. I take a deep un-needed breath.

"As you have just witnessed I am no normal Vampire. I am very powerful, but before I was put in this.. life, well I was special. After some rather unfortunate events that have no relevance with what you need to know. But when I turned twenty I changed, not by the transformation into a vampire, that came later, I became a witch, first. My fathers mother was one also. Although, my father told me I was much more powerful than her, she shared your gift Alice. Future-seeking, or clairvoyant, which ever you chose. Now, I grew up knowing nothing of my powers or what was to come because my mother knew to the prophecy my grandmother spoke of. She did not want that put on my shoulders. So, I never knew of what I was able to do, my father had all my grandmothers notes, she passed soon after I was born, but he had all the vision books, things I needed, her old Book of Shadows, everything that would help me. I moved in with my father when I was in high school, but I did not gain my powers until I was twenty because I was not able to develop when I was younger. So my father began teaching me of the Goddess and the God and the path I should walk, the beliefs behind these things, the different powers witches can have, it's really rather cool. I am blessed with many powers.

"You saw a few of them, unfortunately I fell on top of Jasper this evening." Every one laughs.

"How did that happen?" Edward asks looking at Jasper. Jasper looks down. I smile at his action he must be embarrassed, then I chuckle.

"Well, I was meditating and well sometimes I cannot control how high I go, I don't really fly I guess I just float, anyways I freaked me out and then well I basically fell out of the sky." I laugh so hard, everyone joins in. "I bet you could still find a body shaped imprint where he found me, anyways where was I, oh, I wanted to start about the prophecy and how you all are involved. My grandmother first saw my true path when my father first told her about my mother being pregnant with me. First it was only me, but soon after you all joined in within the nine months she saw one of the paths I could chose to follow, just like all of you could chose to make your own choices. No ones fate is determined. We can just follow the guiding steps."

Rose looks like she didn't believe a word I had said. Alice is smiling. Eddie-boy looks confused. Emmett is dumbfounbed along with Carlisle and Esme. I could see love forming in Jasper's eyes.

"Now, I understand that I was not completely honest with you before but if I was to let you know my secret I didn't know if you were friend or foe, if you catch my drift. I'm truly sorry. Rose I hope one day we could be friends, as I said before I am just giving you an option. Yes I will tell you this now the road will be tough but the world will become better. I do not wish for you to hold anything against me. I know this is a lot to take in, would everyone like a break? I do not think you are all ready for everything else. Why not take a walk? I'll be right here, I would like a few minutes to myself anyways."

"That sounds like a good idea," Esme stands up. "Come on kids, lets go. I think everyone needs to warp their heads around this."

Everyone starts to leave. I get up, "Jasper would you please stay. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure Scar, anything for you."

"Come on then have seat." I put the spot on the couch beside me. "Jazz, when you were in the south what did Peter call you?"

"Huh? How would you know that?"

"Please, Jasper, I begging you please tell me."

He thinks for a second I can see irritation buzzing in him. "Fine, he used to call me a 'God of War'."

That did it for me right there I knew I found the other half of my soul, I kissed him passionately. He froze, but felt the love coming from me and gave in kissing me back. Every thing that happened in the past faded away. I could only think of the future, how bright it is supposed to be for us.

"Jazz," my voice horse. "You need to know, we will bring this world into a new light together, your world will be bright. Please know my past will never change how I feel. Don't let it change how you feel."

"Scarlet, I do not know how you are going to change the world or what it has to do with me but I care about you. But tell me what you mean about your past?" He asks.

"Jasper, do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do, Darlin."

"Well when you first knew I was different. I looked completely different.." I reach into the trunk and grab a photo of myself when I was 18, looking at it. "Jasper please remember I'm not that same person anymore, and I would much rather it remain that way for now."

I hand the picture over to him, he looks and gasps.

"Bella...."

"I was that girl, now I am a woman, and a damn powerful one at that. All this time I thought Eddy-poo was the one that my grandmother spoke of but, it never saw the truth in her words. Eddy was a guide to what my life should become once I'm ready. My eyes weren't sharp enough nor was my mind."

"Bell.. No Scarlet. You are a woman, and I wouldn't treat you as anything less. But I thought you were in love with Edward?"

"I was in love with him Jasper, when I first ran into him I thought I was still in love with him, but I slowly realised he still a boy no matter the fact that he is over a hundred now. Twenty years alone, it can change ones feelings about someone." I say sadly

"Yes it can." was all he said.

"Can you tell me what happened to you and Alice?"

"I guess. About a year after we left you she and I grew apart. I could feel some of the resentment for losing you. Anger for what I did. I did not feel love coming from her, ever. I realised that things had changed between us. I could feel her blame for losing you."

"Jasper, do you remember what I said to you before?"

"Yes, and I realise now you are right but at the time things were different. I'll always love Alice, but not in the same way. In the beginning we tried to make it work, but we couldn't. We divorced about two years after we left you." He looked like he would be crying, if he could. "Edward just came back and we all hoped that things would go back to normal. But with you here I doubt that will happen." He finishes with a smile.

We both laugh.

"Jazz, I know this will now be the easiest road to choose but can we keep this," I take the photo waving it, "to ourselves for now?" I slide the photo back into my trunk.

"Sure thing, Scar." He says with a wink. "Was your change the same as you said it was?"

"No."

"Would you tell me about it?"

"No." I say firmly.

"At a later time then," he smirks. I pout. "Honey you have to realise I care about you. I have never felt love and trust like you have given me, even after the tragic events that happened. You are not the girl we left. You have more confidence."

"Yes, I have changed. When do you thing they be back?"

"I'm not too sure but it should be soon, maybe 20 minutes or so."

"Well, I need to set up a few things, would you show me to the back yard?"

"Sure thing hun."

We head through the massive living room to the fully equipped unused kitchen. _Such a shame._ Directly in front of me is a beautiful set of french doors leading out into the backyard. The night was breathe taking. I looked behind me and Jasper was standing in the door way smiling.

"Jazz, would you like to feel what it's like to float?" I ask him with a smile.

"We won't fall again, will we?" he asks with a mischievous smile.

"Well, Mister, I wouldn't purposely fall out of the sky now would I?" I stick my tongue out at him. "Now, come sit." I pat the ground in front of me, and he does. "Please put your hands palms up, and just focus on breathing and please try not to make any sudden movements, unless you want to fall."

We both laugh lightly and he does as I ask. I feel the sparks when our hands touch, I take a deep breath and focus on the unopened letter in the bottom of my chest. I feel us slowly rising in the air, I get lost in my thoughts. I notice Jasper seems to be deep in his own. It seems to be a long time, but none the less pleasant..

"SCCCAAARRLET!! JAAASSSPERRRR!" Emmett cries out.

I lose concentration long enough for us to be falling about fifty feet to the ground, the family makes it to the kitchen doors to see us hit the ground. Everyone breaks out laughing at the fact that there is body shaped impressions in the lawn.

"My bad." I mummble causing more laughter. I would be bright red right now if I could be. I look at Jasper he had gotten up and brushed himself off, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Now I see what happened before! That was great!" Emmett grins running over to me. "Having you around is gonna be lots of fun!"

Jasper smiles at me knowingly.

"Jasper, why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward looks beside himself, having someone else's mind closed off to him.

"Thats my doing," I grin. "And before you ask why because I can."

"hmmpff" he grumbles.

"Anyways, I have a letter for us to read. Plus my grandmothers sketch book to go through and tomorrow I have to work. So lets go in side."

Everyone quietly walks back through the Cullen kitchen and goes back to sitting where they were before we broke apart from our last talk. I open my chest again and shuffled somethings around until I found the letter from my grandmother.

I read the front of the envelope aloud;

"Scarlet Marie,

When you find your 'God of War' read this. Include the whole family, there's a little somethin' for everyone.

Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry readers, I had to fix something with this story, and I made some mistakes on how to change just one chapter, but after I did that I figured it out, afterwards. When I first started this story I wanted it to go in one direction but the characters over took me.**

**Anyways I own nothing besides my twisted brain.**

The whole family is looking at me expectantly and I am not too sure what exactly this letter says, my grandmother was always cryptic. I pull the old pieces of paper from the envelope and open it. I clear my voice and read aloud;

_"My darling grand-daughter,_

_"You may feel like you have never met me, or you know very little of me, but the course changed, yet will end the same if you so choose. I know people who you thought loved you, they hurt you, but remember my dear, it's what guided you to who you have become. I love you and I am proud to say you are my grand daughter_

_"Now, everyone must understand that this journey will not be easy, and you must remember that. Trust in my Scarlet Marie, she is meant to lead you to great things, if you so choose. She has a very unique view of the world as a whole. But yet, soon there will be trouble on your horizon and you must ready yourselves for that. Things could change too much and there will be too much hurt for Mother Earth, she will be unable to replenish what is taken from her. _

_"You need to ready yourselves for this. The choice lays in your hands alone, I cannot tell you everything I know, you will come to know it too in your travels. I'm asking you to help Mother Earth cleanse will be trying to end the kingship of a collector, he grows hungry for too much power. The time nears this hunt must be stopped. If it is left to continue, there will be too much harm placed in the world, it must be stopped! Scarlet, you contain the power, but you will need help._

_"Plans need to be made, love needs to be given. Courage needs to be shown. That is why I need you God of War. I cannot force your decision, nor would I want to but she will need you to guide her on this path, teach her things about herself. Help her with her plans, push her boundaries, break down those walls and show her love and support. She will need that one the most when things seem to be too much for her. _

_"Little pixie, you will 'see' the same things I saw before writing this letter. When the time draws near, I ask of you to please give them the steps they need. I know with your nature you fight with if the future should be changed, but this should not be a moral dilemma for you, dear girl. Good will come of all this, eventually._

_"Mother and father, your children will need your help. They will need your compassion, love, guidance and so much more. Be honest with them of your thoughts when they come to you for comfort, or seek your help. Father you give your entire nature, you save instead of harm. You should be proud. Mother, you love like no other. I found that you lost, but yet that makes your love stronger. _

_"Mind-reader you need to be strong. Forget your pain, you will love again. Do not hold on to the past. Whats done is done. You can't go back and change that. Look forward and your future will be much brighter. You family will need you also. Keep you mind 'open'. Come clean with all you faults. All is not lost for you, you do have time on your side after all._

_"Strong man your physical strength will be required in training and in battle. Give your love freely, laugh and joke like you have been known to do. Just be careful with your playfulness, Scarlet has a short-temper and I would not want to be on the receiving end. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_"Lastly, the blond beauty; keep an open mind. Yes, people may seem to be pretending but all will be revealed once everyone is strong enough to handle the truth. You will be given your greatest wish if you can complete this option._

_"Now, Scarlet, the collector has most likely already shown an interest in you. He knows you are powerful just not exactly how much power you wield. You must give those that deserve a second chance one. Those who's acts are malicious should not survive. I know old ties are hard to forget but some just cannot learn. A person should be judged fairly._

_"His army will have many that believe that what they do is for a just cause but in truth they know nothing more. Show them that there is good in our world. They should not be forced to fed your way, but ask them to only kill those that truly deserve death._

_"As I have hinted previously, this quest, if you so choose to follow. I do not wish to force your choices for you._

_"Scarlet;_

_"Do not under-estimate this family. Seek the help of others. You know who I speak of. Your family would love to help. Seek the High Priestess she has more answer for you. Do not ask the obvious questions._

_"May the Goddess and God be with you._

_"This is the end of my journey. Blessed Be, my dear grand-child."_

We all just sit there trying to come to terms with everything my grand mother wrote.

"Well that was.. uh.." Carlisle started.

"Interesting," Rose and Emmett finish for him.

"Cryptic, seems both of you have something in common," Jasper mused to himself.

I walk over to the window. _Wow, that REALLY helped. Not._ I think to myself.

"What the hell does she mean?" Edward asks the group. I look at him like he grew a third head, I feel my rage starting to gain control but I fight it.

"She wants you to move on from what ever is hurting you so bad. She knows old habits die hard. Also, you'll never be happy, truly happy, if you dwell in the past. Things change, people - even vampires - change. Remember what you had, realise your past mistakes yes, but do not make them again." I explain taking his hand in mine. "Edward, I truly hope you find you happiness." I look up at everyone sitting around me. "I hope you all can find your own happiness, at that." I sigh. "Why is everyone so up tight? It feels almost as no one hear has laughed in a while or even really smiled in a long while. why is this?"

I eye Jasper and put my fingers to my lips to quiet him. There is a dead silence in the air and everyone is looking at Edward most likely telling him that it is his story to tell. After a few minutes of the deadly silence he nods his head up and down slowly. I looks at me and starts.

"About twenty years ago, I had to leave someone that my family cared deeply for, she was a human. I told her we were leaving with out her, I was too much danger and left her. That I loved her too much to continue hurting her. I wanted to give her a normal human life."

I felt my anger boil again _LOVE? what does he know of that._ Storm clouds start to form outside the wind picks up throwing the rain down hard.

"How could you call that love?" I call out and his at the end. I crouch down into a defensive position. "I know what guys like you do. You lead poor girls on for what you believe to be love, but you know it's the control you have over these girls that you love, don'tcha?"

Edwards looks down. Holding my hand out and he is thrown to the wall without even a thought registering. He was held there, his feet dangling two feet off the ground.

"I asked you a question, Eddy-boy, now answer me!" I growl, the storm worsens.

The family stirs behind me, moving to restrain me but they hit an invisible wall and cannot advance.

"Scarlet. Listen to me. Stop, you won't forgive yourself if you hurt him. Please let me in." Jasper calls but I am too far gone now.

"Answer me Ed and I'll let you go." After locking eyes with him, I knew I just wanted to know the truth. Alice gasps, and Edward hisses. Good, she knows.

"Fine, you do not need to answer, Alice?" I look at her and ask kindly. "Could you please inform us on what you just saw."

My wall drops and she runs in.

"How could you do that to my best friend?" She hits him hard. Thunder cracks. "You bastard!"

He tries to struggle. Tries being the key work. I walk up to him and take off his right show and snap off his middle toe and also take his left index finger.

"I'm going to keep these for now, Eddie. I feel like you still have not been completely honest with your family." His eyes grow wide, "Yup, there was enough conformation. For a mind reader, your not too bright you know that." He looked like he would cry. "You know I could have taken worse things this evening. But then again I don't think I'd want to touch your dick."I laugh and release him. As he is falling to the floor, I have already moved to the kitchen. The french doors fly open and I head into my own raging storm. I look up to the clouds, and the storm almost stops instantly.

"Well that was fun and all guys but I am emotionally drained. I would like to head home to relax, and I'm sure you have plenty to talk about." I draw in a deep breath. "The play is running for another night. You should think everything over and let me know how you would want to proceed"

"Yes, I'm sure there are a few things I would like to know from some members of our family." Carlisle stands, extending his hand for me to shake, "how should we contact you once we have come to a decision?"

I take his hand in mine, and whisper; "I'm in the phone book."

I lift the trunk and bags with my mind and leave heading around the outside of their someone standing by my car. I get closer and realise it's Jasper.

"What can't get enough of me, dear?" I joke.

"Well actually, no I can't it seems you have some of your own explaining to do Missy." He grins at me.

"I guess I can, for you." I mumble looking down at the ground. "But not here please."

He nods and climbs into my car. I place the trunk in the back seat and fling myself into the front seat. speeding out of the Cullen drive-way Jasper takes my hand in his, we both look at each other as we feel that damn spark again.

* * *

**EdPOV (this takes place shortly after Scarlet leaves. FYI)**

Carlisle looks at me and thinks,_ what does she mean, son?_

Annoyed, I answer him aloud. "Can we wait until she has left?"

Every ones thoughts were buzzing, and I tried to push them out of my mind. How does she know these things? I wonder to myself. Was I in love with the control that I had over Bella? No, I loved her. She was made to be my mate. I hear her engine start and it speeds down our winding driveway. Well there goes my time to collect my thoughts.

"Now can you explain what she meant about coming clean with you family?" Rosalie asks impatiently.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what her words meant exactly. But I did not tell you all exactly how I left Isa.. _her_. I told her I didn't love her anymore; I took her into the woods and left her there. With the control issue, I now starting to realise that Scarlet may be right about my approach towards my love. I did think I loved her at the time, but I think in the end it became the control that I was truly in love with. Jasper's attack on her on her birthday was my out, I truly thought she would be better off with out constant battles with the super natural. I really did try to convince her to leave me, that I was no good." I was ashamed of myself.

Alice storms out, her thoughts rapid. _Damn him! My best friend. Poor Bella. How could he._Until I cannot hear her thoughts anymore.

"How could you?" Rose sets towards me. I know she is angry at me. "She was willing to give up everything for you! and you just loved the control."

Emmett was holding Rosalie back from attacking me, her eyes wild. Her thoughts continued to bombard me. _Your no better than Royce! You treated her like a piece of meat. _"You are no brother of mine anymore." She leaves and Emmett looks at me, and thinks;

_I cannot call you brother either, you hurt this family too much._ I bow my head.

Carlisle's thoughts seem to be the worst._ Poor Esme. Son._ I snap my head up and look at him.

"How could you hurt the ones you love like this? You of all people know how we felt about leaving Bella," Esme sobbed harder into Carlisle's chest. "I think everyone needs to take a bit of a break, so I suggest you leave us for a while. Think of the things that were said to you today. Make a decision if you would like to help Scarlet. We will contact you. It might take a long while for us to forgive you for your actions, but in time hopefully we can."

Esme looks up at me, "You do not only need the forgiveness, you should think of ways for your brothers and sisters forgiveness. You have hurt us all." Esme continues to sob against Carlisle.

"I'm very sorry for the hurt I have caused you. I will leave my phone on, call me when your ready to talk." I leave with out another look, I sure do have a lot to think about. I wonder if Bella is still in Forks. I head out the front door to my new Volvo. Maybe making a trip back there would be a good thing. I can look in on Bella, that is if she is still there. I know I promised a clean break, but what she doesn't know won't kill her will it? I open the door to my car and slide in turning the engine over. Reversing out of the driveway I to to gather my thoughts. The day and a half journey to Forks would only take me less than a day. I'll just find out what happened to her. If she's still there, I'll watch her like I did all those years ago.

Looking at my left hand on the wheel, I remember that my finger and toe are still missing. I hope I can get those back soon, the woman really bothers me.

**Please review. Won't have an update too soon, but I will try. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I won't be too many other point of views, as it can be confusing and I would much rather not get confused. There just needed to be a few things sorted out. Anyways on with the show.**

**BTW we are in the car heading off the Scarlets place.**

As we hit the main road, we sit in silence so we could both think of things. myself, I was trying to figure out the who the people my gran mentioned for me to seek out. To be completely honest, I had no idea at this moment. The only people I could think of are Peter and Charlotte, and the only reason I could think of them is because years ago I, personally, sought them out for help. Going on the guidance of my witch 'family' or The Coven.

"That's who she is." I mused aloud. "The Coven."

"What do you mean, Scar? Who is this 'she' you speak of?" Jasper asks me, "and The Coven, who or what is that?"

"Remember my grandmother's letter?" He nods. "Well, when she spoke of the 'high priestess, she meant my witch Coven leader and elders. I have not been in contact with them since before my second change. They told me not to come back until I found what I was looking for. I guess I figured out what I was looking for." I softly laugh, " anyways they sent me to find someone who could guide me."

"Who did they send you to find?"

"That is a story for another day my dear. Truthfully, I would like to know more about you. Could you tell me your story?"

He looks at me as if he is trying to figure out if a have an ulterior motive behind finding out more about him.

"How about if in exchange for your history, I'll explain my powers and how I came to find out about my family heritage, and some small details about my past. Don't fret I have every intention at later times to explain everything to you. For right now though I would like to take this one step at a time. Sound good?"

His eyes lit up, and I see a large grin sweep across his face.

"Well, then where would you like me to start?"

"Well I know of your times with the newborns. How about with some of your human years."

"Well I was a soldier in both lives. I was the youngest Major in the civil war, no even considering I lied to get become a soldier." I smiles proudly, bit it soon fades. "But shortly after I was promoted I was making my trip back into town as I was evacuating and ran into three of the most beautiful I'd met in my human life. Their names were Maria, Lucy and Nettie. Maria was the one to turn me. She had a good feeling about me and she was right. My charisma form my past life came over to me in this life as you know. So, they wanted me for their wars. To gain power, and I was good at it, so I never thought any thing of it. After a decade or two I changed Peter and became my right hand man. Eventually Charlotte became one of the fighters in our armies and after about a year when her strength started to wain we were ordered by Maria to dispose of them but when it came time for Charlotte I noticed Peter hesitate and I felt their love and at that moment I turned my back and when back to what I was instructed to do." I sat in silence and nodded at him to continue, "Well, I was becoming more depressed with the cycle of killing the emotions I felt from my victims so I would go longer and longer without feeding and I was becoming more and more depressed. Maria knew this. I could tell she feared rebellion from me, but I just wanted out. About five years after Peter left, he came back for me. He told me of a better life in the north. Living peacefully, so I left with him. I travelled with them for a few years and then I took off on my own for a while. On my travels I stopped in Philly at a diner and found Alice there. Waiting for me, and the rest is history."

"Wow." Was all I could think to say, maybe I could trust him with my history. "I have heard of the wars in the South."

"My life was much different than the ones the Cullen's lived." He looks at me.

"Jasper, I'm touched that you would share your story with me. I'm sorry you faced so much turmoil in your life." We pulled up to the entrance to my apartments parking garage. I point at the glove box and he hands me the card. I slowly pull the car towards the opening door. "But you know what, it's made you who you are today."

We are quiet for a moment but I continue questioning. "Do you still keep in contact with Peter and Charlotte?"

"From time to time, the last time I saw them was after Alice and I finalized out divorce," he remarks sadly. I pull into my spot and look at him. I see the sadness swimming in his eyes. He looks so broken.

"I know it hurts, Jazz. Believe me I know." I sigh, and turn off the car. "When Eddie there first left me in the forest-" But before I could continue Jasper growls. "That's enough Jasper. I spent too much time worrying over him. It's done and over with. He has to live with his choices and I have to live with the ones he made for me but I can see now that it might turn out for the better. Anyways, when he left me there I was so broken, for months I was nothing more than a walking shell of a person. A friend of mine helped me climb out of the pit of despair I was falling ever more deeper into. Yet again, I was broken when he was forced, well commanded into not seeing me anymore as he had changed." I take a deep unnecessary breath and stare forward.

"What do you mean commanded and how did he change?" Jasper was looking at me intently.

"Well, you remember the Treaty Carlisle made with the wolves?"

"Yeah.."

"They came back." He gasps. "Anyways, I see right threw the act Ed's putting up. He was so cold and heartless towards me when he broke my heart. Yet, there is nothing I can do to change than nor would I want to. If I had of changed when I was eighteen well, I would have never found out about my lineage. Strange things would happen when I was angry,after I had my nineteenth birthday. One time my dad was badgering me about going to college, I threw his beer at his head. He was shocked to say the least. Then he laughed and said;

'Well I guess mum was right,' and then he laughed at me again! I had no idea what the hell was going on. He told me he would explain in a few days, he just had to get somethings out of the storage unit for me. So a few days passed and he came home one night with, what was my grandmothers trunk," I look into the back seat, "her grimores, Book of Shadows, a few of her tools for rituals, also there were three letters. Now the first letter was for me to be opened upon receiving this trunk. The second we read tonight, and the third is hidden and some how I must find it. She explained my gifts, how there are other supernaturals around us. Half demons, necromancers, witches, sorcerers, werewolves, shape-shifters and more." His jaw went slack and his eyes were trained on mine in disbelief. "Jasper, maybe we should he upstairs and continue this where we have some privacy?"

He does not answer just nods and goes to get out of the car. I leave my trunk in the car and lock the doors. Not that it would stop anyone, so I mumble a lock spell to at least give myself a heads up if someone tries to gain access to my car. I follow Jasper over to the elevators and we wait for the car to arrive. I look at him. He is deep in thought, I guess I have dropped a lot on him this evening.

"Jazz, if this becomes to much tell me I'll stop." I say softly. we enter the waiting car and a select my floor.

"No, no. It's just... wow. I never thought. Well maybe I did wonder but there was never much truth. You can not always believe legends and such. I should know." He smiles and I slip my hand in his, and feel the spark. I smile at him. The doors open and we head into the hallway making the short trip to my front door. I open it and gesture for him to go in first.

"If you'd like take a look around I would like to have a quick shower and change I won't be long." I head towards my bedroom. I quickly grab some clothes and take them with me into the bathroom. I shut the door and cast my strongest locking spell. I head in to the shower. I let the hot water cascade off my back and after a few minutes of absorbing the heat, I wash my hair and finish up quickly in the shower. I rush to get dressed, throwing a towel over my head to try and dry my hair a bit. Heading out of the bathroom into my room I can see Jasper looking at the collection of books in the living room and I head over to him.

"See anything you like?" I whisper into his ear. He turns around, shock evident in his expression.

"What are these books? some of the languages are so old I do not even know them,"

"Well some of them are in Gaelic, some very old Latin. These are some of my grimores, some of these spells don't work, or they do and I'm missing something, but I know how to do a fireball spell. That one has proved to be very handy, especially when I still breakable." I softly giggle, pulling Jasper away from the bookshelves. "So what else would you like to know?" I ask him locking our eyes.

He thinks for a minute and replies, "I would like to know more about how witches came to be, well maybe not like that because you may not have any idea, but," he pauses trying to find the right words for his question, "how do you gain your powers?"

"The witch gene is passed down only to female heirs, but yet she has Charlie, I know. Well she is an exception, but generally the gene is passed down from mother to daughter. Anyways, if said girl is trained by her mother from birth her power develop at a slower progression and the fledgling witch gains her full powers at eighteen, by performing a ritual to ensure these powers. But if not then, around the time she turns nineteen she will start to have strange things happen to them; if given the knowledge she will be able to gain her full powers by the ripe old age of twenty." I laugh dryly. "I was lucky enough that my father knew of all my grandmothers teachings. It was only ever her and Charlie, when he was growing up. Before Gran passed, she taught my dad how to perform the ritual and he taught it to me. and on the day of my twentieth birthday we performed it. Charlie and I started to get close. Wow, sorry I didn't mean to go off topic."

He smirks, "I'm glad to hear about whatever your willing to tell me thing I would like to know is why I don't know about more of the super naturals that you know of."

"Well, most of these supernaturals do not associate with vampires for obvious reason. They tend not to trust those who would eat them, as they do age. Half demons are a product of a full demon coming here and sleeping with a human woman and getting her pregnant. They grow like humans, as do witches and necromancers and they also all have beating hearts. Yet again I must say I have never really had any sense of self preservation, now have?"

He laughs softly. "No, I guess you never really did. You know, it's nice to actually talk to you. Having an actual conversation. I would love to hear more about you. I was wondering how you came to meet you Coven."

"Well, I met Raven shortly after I was given the trunk. She helped me with training in a sense, she's the current Coven leader, though I might be wrong as it has been years since I have spoken to anyone within the group." I glance at the grandfather clock in my living room and realise the time. "Shit, Jazz, I have to run, I have to be at the theater in about half an hour to get ready for the final night. Would you like to stay here or are you going to head home?"

He thinks for a moment, "I think I should head home and see how everyone is doing."He pauses. "I would like to come back though."

"Your more than welcome to come back, here. I would like to know what makes Jasper Whitlock tick. Maybe afterwards I could show some some of my spells."

"I just want you to know I'm going to help you with this journey, I do not know what it is but I am drawn to you, darlin'." His southern accent prominent. Taking my hand in his own he lightly kisses my wrist. I giggle.

"Your a weirdo,"

"Says the girl who talks to herself," he laughs as he closes the door. I look outside and see the over cast just forming I head off to my final night in the spot light.

**Short AN: On Monday I'm going away for like 5 days or something like that so I won't be able to update, but I will have hand written notes so hopefully I'll have two chapters for you. Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN; Thank you for dad's with laptops. As promised a new chapter, as soon as I get home I'll post this. Also, I don't own anything besides my own mind and the iPod beside me. Enjoy and please review. P.S. I know this is the first chapter title name and don't count on many but I thought this chapter would suit this name.**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Road Trips and Some Dime Store Magic.

With the play finished and the cast party over, I head home for some much needed reflection on the events that have occurred in the last seventy-two hours. The subway ride home was a complete blur and I find myself standing on the street level of my building, afraid. For the first time in a long time I am truly afraid.

I fear for the lives of the people I am requesting to help me. For the lives that maybe lost, for me. I am afraid of rejection, and afraid of failure. Also I am afraid of not being able to live up to the bar that was set too high. Yes, I should believe that everything will work out for the best for every one involved but I just find myself more and more afraid of the unknown future.

Sure, Gran said that everything will work out for everyone but yet, I know the best that futures change, one small change in things could lead to a total catastrophe. Yet I do not seem to have a choice in the way things are done.

I head into my building, nodding to the door man. Waiting for the elevator proved to be difficult, when all I wanted to do is bolt for the stairs. I head into the waiting car. _I guess this'll have to do. _After hitting the floor button, I pace the inside of the car impatiently. More waiting, I wonder how many decades I have waste waiting for things.

The doors open and I look out them and see no one in the deserted hallway. In the blink of an eye I am at my door unlocking it. Upon opening the door, I am assaulted with Jasper's scent. I smile as I breathe deeply. Walking into my living room, I flop onto the couch, grabbing the phone in the process.

I look at the phones display and see fourteen missed calls and eleven voice mails. I drop the phone in shock. Why the hell would I have that many missed calls and voice mails it's not like I even know that many people. I shake my head and remember that I told the Cullen's to call. _Maybe you should check your messages before you freak out next time. _I dial my voice mail code and the password and wait.

"Message one;" the computer voice tells me.

"Scarlet, this is Carlisle Cullen. I would like to inform you that it will take our family a while to come to a decision on your request. Thank you; please feel free to call me back when you have a moment."

Five of the other messages were pretty much the same from each of the Cullen members besides Jasper. I already knew his answer. Two of the messages were blank, most likely for telemarketers. One was trying to convert me to a higher power. That one sent me into a laughing fit. The last message was the biggest surprise, to say the least.

"Scarlet, pick up your damn phone! Where the hell are you?" Peter's voice rings through the phone. "You know Jasper called me today asking what I knew about you. What I knew about. What the hell am I supposed to say to him? Well I did tell him that you will have to him how you know us. Call me soon. We have a lot to talk about."

"Damn it, Peter." I cry out. I hang up the phone and dial his number, it rings and rings. I am about to hang up, he answers.

"Hello?"

"Well my old friend. Long time no talk. How have you been doing?" I respond.

"Scar, I don't know exactly what is going on. Care to fill me in. Jazz called asking a lot of questions about you. He also wants to know what I know about your prophecy. Which I have no damn idea about that. Care to fill me in?"

I laugh, "What Pete, no hey Scar how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I have pretty much figured your well. Yes, I do want to know what you have been up to. Thus the wanting details on why you are with the family that abandoned you. What does my calling Jasper a 'God of War' has to do with any thing?"

"Peter, do you remember what I told you when I first found you? How I was looking for something. Well, I found that something."

Complete silence.

"Peter, are you there?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, I am." He replies, "I just don't know what to say."

"Well do you remember the prophecy I spoke of when we first met?"

"I remember you saying something of that nature. But I don't understand what it has to do with Jasper."

"Well it's the same reason you asked for your help before Pete. I am going to need both yours and Charlotte's help again. I was going to call you as soon as I got home but you seemed to have jumped the gun." I tell him calmly.

"Huh, that changes things."

"It does Peter, one would think you would know that," I joke.

"Well I didn't say anything about not knowing anything." He laughs.

"I think Jasper should know of our history. He knows who I was." There is a dead silence on the line. "Peter, are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. Why did you tell him that? Does the whole family know? What about-"

I cut him off, "I told him because if he is to trust me and help me with anything in the future he needed to know the truth. And no, Pete the whole family does not know. My spell should still be in affect. As for Eddie-Boy it does not matter any more."

"What?"

"I'll fill you in later Peter, first I need to meet with you and Charlotte ASAP. Are you in the B.C. right now?" I ask him.

"No, we are not there right now. What I don't understand why you need to see me."

"I will explain everything once we get there my friend. I promise you that."

"Alright, we can meet you at the B.C. house in two days. Is that soon enough?" he asks.

"Yup, now all I have to do is convince Jasper to go on a road trip with me."

"Well, you could always ask him if he wants to go for a 'drive'. He should agree, why not show him some of your parlour tricks." He laughs. "That'll be enough to get his ass moving."

"That sounds like a really good idea. Anyways Peter I'll see you in a few days if anything come up in between now and then I'll give you a call. I just want to keep this a surprise for Jasper so if he happens to call you please, do not say a word about our 'road trip'. Catch you later."

"See ya." The line goes dead. I open the call display and scroll down to the Cullen home number. The phone starts to ring in my ear.

"Hello, Cullen residence Esme speaking." her sad voice states.

"Hey Esme, this is Scarlet calling. Thank you for the messages earlier. I will need some time also, I have a few other people I need to speak to regarding is situation. I'm sorry about some of the rifts that I may have been the cause of. I am truly sorry, but the truth needed to be said." I hear a light sobbing coming from her. "Darling, it will get better. Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?"

"I guess that is true. I just hate to see my family ripped apart at the seams." She continues to sob softly.

"I know it truly hurts but they all love you and soon the stubborn ones will get their heads out of there asses and realise that not everything in life will go the way they want it too. I'm very sorry for the pain I have caused you. I was wondering if I could speak to Jasper."

"Sure dear. It's alright. It's just sad that we are ripping apart. Hold on a second and I'll get him for you." There is a second of silence. "Jasper. Phone!" She yells into the phone.

I mutter, "There goes the good ear."

"I've got it Esme, you can hang up now." He says. "Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, how's it hanging?" I ask.

"Low, lose and to the left." He jokes, and I snort into the phone. "Now that you know 'how it's hanging', may I ask whom I'm speaking with?"

"It's Scar, Jazz. How could you forget," I laugh, "You know the one that falls on you, not for you." He laughs, hard. "So are you free right now?"

"That I am Scarlet, why what's up?" he asks.

"The sky," I chuckle. "No, seriously though I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drive with me and maybe afterwards I could show you some of my spells."

"Hmm, well I think that could be done. When did you have in mind?" he asks as I'm getting my stuff to together to head out the door.

"I was just getting my stuff together as we speak, so in a few minutes I should be ready and out the door. Is that alright for you?"

"Sure, I'll meet you outside. See you in a bit Scar" he hangs up before I can even say goodbye.

I grab my keys and head out the door to my parking garage. I ready myself for the up coming journey. Hopefully Jasper will be alright with me basically kidnapping him for at least four days. The elevator door opens to the parking garage and I make my way to my car. Climbing in I turn over the car and blast the stereo. Oh boy, Jasper has no idea what he just agreed to, well he does but not the exact duration of this trip or the ending location of this trip. I peel out of my parking spot, quickly leaving the underground garage. I hit the highway quickly, night time travel is some much easier, definitely less traffic. I watch my surroundings whip by me and I notice I am almost near the Cullen driveway. I turn the volume up on the stereo even louder. The double bass kicks break through the speakers. Smiling to myself I speed down the driveway, reaching the house in a few seconds and I fishtail right in front of Jasper. You could see shock evident on his face and the others faces looking out to the scene before us.

"Come on cowboy hop in, I'm not getting any younger." I half yell over the loud music. I see his body shaking with silent laughter; the others look at me again like I had grown two heads or something of the same nature. After he recovers from the silent fit and he climbs in.

"So where are we heading?" he asks.

"Somewhere, you'll find out in due time." I reply. "So, how was the family when you got home last night?"

"Esme was beside herself as was Carlisle. Emmett and Rose were not home when I got there, and as for Alice, she was in her room. She was very close with Edward. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive the rest of the family. When Edward asked us to leave most of us didn't want to but because of Edward's fears we all thought it better to leave. Now we know that what Edward wanted was something completely different but that does not change the past."

I pull the car over and look at him, "look Jasper, none of this is your fault. The days leading up to my birthday I noticed that Edward was more distant than usual. Your almost attack gave him the fire power to leave. He always said he was a selfish creature, and I found out the hard way that he is, I could never love him the way I used to love him. I still love the whole family, even Rose. I know she kept her distance but none the less. Let's not focus too much on the past and let's look to the future and there here and now, deal?"

"Sounds good to me darling," his accent slipped through.

"You know I really liken the sound of that accent, Jasper." I say "it suits you well."

"Why thank you. I try my best," he jokes. We settle into listen to some music as the road falls by us. He speaks up, "Where exactly are we going Scarlet, we just entered into Manitoba?"

"Uhh, I had a little bit of a trip in store for us but I wasn't sure of how you would react." I state.

He looks at me and stares, "You kidnapped me?"

"No, no, no Jasper I didn't kidnap you because I want nothing from you but your ears and also you come on your own will. Plus, I fully intend on bringing you back." His stare breaks and he starts laughing. I laugh with him.

"I guess I can allow that, your sneaky aren't you?"

"No, I just thought what you don't know can't hurt you but yet, sometimes that seems wrong. Plus I want you to meet someone I know; I think you both will be great friends." I laugh at my own joke but Jasper fails to see the humour in it.

We pull into a gas station and I get out and fill up my car as Jasper sits in the car.

"Can I trust you to not run away, Jazz?" I ask him in a joking manner.

"Yeah, you can where else do I have to go? Back to a place where everyone's emotions are gonna kill me?" he laughs.

That was easier than I thought, maybe Peter was right. I quickly fill the tank and head inside to pay the attendant. As I head outside I see that my car is no longer there. That bugger. Heading over to where my car was I start to look in the direction that the tire impressions made in the dirt road. The tracks hit the paved road and I lose the trail. Looking ahead I see a car similar to my own sitting on the side of the road. I run at a human pace over to the car and look inside but see no one there but my purse setting on the passenger seat. Where the hell did he go? Then I notice his sent going into the forest, I follow the trail to an open meadow. Looking around I see nothing but I know he is here some where, just the question is where.

In the distance I hear a twig snap and a whispered string of cursing. I smile and cast a fog spell for cover and also a cover spell and I stand as still as cement blocks waiting for him to head back this way. I take down my bubble and allow all my feelings to assault him. I can hear him running towards me, and he stops at the tree line. He looks around the meadow for me but sees no sign. I stifle a giggle. He looks confused with the sudden fog in the meadow; I mutter the spell a second time to make my cover better. As the fog thickens I make my way closer to Jasper. I find myself within twenty feet of him without any notice. The fog starts to dissipate and I jump out from my foggy cover and tumble into a very surprised Jasper, pinning him to the ground.

"So no that we have finished with this little game can we keep going now?" I ask him. I notice that I am straddling his waist I push down on his shoulders, as he struggles to get up. "You know if you stop struggling I will let you walk back to the car under your own will, but if not I will have to carry you back there."

"Maybe I might like it if you had to be a little forceful, dear." He fights back even more. I cast a binding spell and he stops dead in his tracks. I smile at him.

"Now, now Jasper we will have plenty of time for play time later, we do have a bit of a deadline to meet. My friends would love to see you."

I pick him up and the binding spell breaks and run back to the car as fast as I can. As the car is within eye sight I put him down and take his hand in mine, I turn and face him.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for not telling you the true nature of this trip but it is necessary for us to make it there."

"Why do you say that, Scarlet?" he asks.

"They have been good to me and they have promised to hear me out and they will possibly help me in the goals that I need to accomplish. I will be able to tell you more or the collector, even though I believe you have figured out who he is." I pull us closer to the car. "Please Jasper, just trust me."

"Scarlet, I do. Now I do have a question for you."

"Ask away, hon. I will try my best to answer."

"Well I was wondering when you plan on telling the family about who you were. I realise that it is not who you are now but I think they should know the truth. We all loved you."

"That's very kind of you Jazz. I understand that, but I do not think the time is right yet. I have a feeling that if I told them now that Edward might do something rash, even though I knew about the control thing for him, in some sick way he still loves me. I fear that he might try to get me back and that is something I do not want. I also do not want to hurt him. I think he figures that there is something not right about me, but I might have solved that issue for the time being. I plan on coming clean to the whole family but right now is not the right time."

"I can understand that, I guess." He sighs and climbs into the passenger side of the car; I slip in the driver's side and look for the keys.

"Jasper, where are my keys?"

"Oh sorry," he reaches in his pocket takes them out and passes them to me. I slip them in the ignition; turn the car over and slip back onto the highway. We drive in silence for about an hour and then Jasper speaks,

"So was that fog in the meadow your doing?"

"Yes."

"But where were you? I couldn't see you."

"Jasper, what I did is called a cover spell, if I do not move once the spell is cast it makes me invisible, also I cast a binding spell to stop you from moving one would think that you would have asked me about that first."

"I was wondering about that, but then again once the fog started to get thicker out of no where well that was enough to have me frozen in my place. So really I thought nothing of it but yet again you prove to be a surprising creature." He slips his hand in mine and smiles at me. Returning his smile I give his fist a bit of a squeeze and hit the gas a little harder propelling the car faster. Falling into a silence as time passes quickly.

We find ourselves little less then twenty hours away and I pull the car over to the entrance to a nature reserve.

"Jasper, I think I could use a hunt how about yourself?" I ask him as I climb out of the car. "And even if you say no you're still coming with me."

"Yeah, I think I would like to get out of the car for a few minutes where abouts are we now anyways?" he asks.

"We're about fifty miles from the Alberta boarder. There should be anyone around. It shouldn't take too much longer are going to be staying just outside of Whistler, B.C." I tell him. "Come on, Jazz you have to see how I hunt."

I take his hand in mine and we head off into the forested area. The tall pines and maples tower over us. There is no noises from any of the woodland creatures, as they know something not right is in their midst. I take off running dragging Jasper behind me. Shortly after, I come across a herd of deer. I can tell that three are not well and will not live through the next frost; the deer back off and leave the sickly behind, almost as a strange peace offering. Jasper looks at me strangely.

"Jazz, these are for us. It's something freaky I do. These ones are very sick the blood is still fine but they will not make it through the next frost. Please just make it painless. They have suffered enough." I finish sadly.

I take one of their necks and snap it as quick as I can. I bring the carcass to my mouth and drink in the sweet nectar. I drain her quickly and watch Jasper. His grace and his beauty, why could I never see him like this before? Why did I have to wait this long. I guess good things come to those who wait.

I look at the last deer and I tell him tat I am sorry, I wave jasper over.

"Would you like to share, dear" I laugh at my little pun, because I think I am just punny. Ha ha, I made another one. Jasper walks over to us.

"It's quite alright Scarlet, this ones for you." He sits on a large log and watches me finish off the last deer. I drop the drained lifeless form to the ground and wipe my lips with the sleeve of my red sweat shirt.

"That was beautiful." Jasper states as I make my way back to him.

"Thank you, I think." I take his hand in mine and we walk back to the car.

We make small talk the rest of the way to Peter and Charlotte's British Colombia home. As we near the city, I slow down and pull over. Taking a long look at Jasper, I turn to face him. Just remaining eye contact, we look deeply into each others eyes. It is then that I realise that I really do love him.

He is not controlling in a sense; yes he likes to be in control but has no problem throwing the reins to someone else, then I realise I might love him in more than a familiar way. Realising that I may be projecting my feelings I pull them into myself again as Jasper looks at me with a glint in his eye.

Softly I speak, "Jazz, please remember to keep an open mind going into this."

"Why wouldn't I do that?" he asks.

"Jazz, I have not been completely honest with about the circumstances of my change and once my friends arrive we will explain to you what is going on; the past, present and future."

"I know you have not been completely honest with your change you told me that your self and I can understand you not wanting to be overly forth coming with that. When you first told me that, I knew I would have to wait to hear what has happened and no matter what your past may have leaded you to; I will still stand by your side in this. I believe in you." He squeezes my hand, "it's what brought you to me now. Who you are now, and I can tell you this honestly I like this new you."

I smile at him, "thank you Jasper. That means a lot to me, I hope you know. You might find it hard to trust me after this though," he looks at me questioningly. "You'll see."

Pulling the car back on to the road, I hold his hand tightly in fear of more rejection. Soon after; we pull onto the hidden driveway. The over grown trees give the drive an unused look to it, but sharp vampire eyes are able to see the worn trail through the brush.

Soon we pull up to the older cottage like house. The outside is an off grey with white trim and a grey roof. There is a stone foundation along with the chimney. Even though the house had an older feel to it you could see that the windows were all new and the siding was not a part of the original building. The only thing hat had been changed since the last time I was here is there are new doors. I climb out of the car and walk over the front door, I look around and see no sign that they had shown up earlier. This will make things easier. Jasper walks into the house with me and is assaulted with their scent. Crap. They must have left there cars.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friends. Scarlet, you should know breaking and entering is against the law." an unseen voice states. "and jasper you shouldn't let her break into other peoples homes." Peter. I smile.

"You know what; you're the one who got me started, so you shouldn't really be saying anything." I laugh, and the voice walks out of the shadows and Jasper's jaw drops.

"Peter.." his voice whispers.

**I know nice cliff hanger. Please review, next chapter should be up shortly, if I get some reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter just didn't want to come out, so I apologize for the wait. I really have no excuse beside I have been needed in the real world and seeing as I do not get paid for writing this it has been put on the back burner. Anyways, on with the show.**

**Chapter 9: Half Truths and Whole Lies**

"You both better explain what's going on and do it now! I really don't want to have to rip either of you apart." Jasper says harshly. He looks at us slowly.

"Jasper, I am very sorry." I start.

"No, I do not want apologies. I want explanations and now."

"Okay, okay. Let's grab a seat this is a long story." Jasper looks less enraged and he, Peter, and I take a seat. "So about a year after everyone left, your family I mean. I was in a state, to say the least. I started to notice strange things about myself. So I asked my father about it and I have never seen such light in his eyes. Well in the end he told me about my family history, on his side. I was known as an hereditary witch, meaning my gifts are passed down from mother to daughter. Yet, mine were passed down to me from my father, well I was excited. It was the first time in a year where I was not a shell, I was my own being. Then he introduced me to my sister witches, my coven. They helped me hone my gifts, and learn spells. Now, most of the spells I learnt were those sanctioned by the coven, many of them not powerful or effective. I digress though; this is not relevant at the moment.

"So anyways once I had learnt what I could the coven elders told me I was no longer welcome in the coven until I found what I was looking for, so they sent me to Texas with three names, no last names or anything helpful like that. Well those names were Peter, Charlotte and Maria." Charlotte had joined us and by this point and all three were looking at me with strange expressions on their faces. "Well, I found out little about Peter and Charlotte but Maria, oh I found out so much about her. One night she found me and thought I would make a great dinner well, that didn't seem to happen..." I chuckle darkly at the memory and pause in my story, Peter and Charlotte never knew much of my travels or my history, besides the fact that I am strange, even for someone who lives in the super natural world.

"What happened with her?" Jasper asked breaking my internal thoughts.

"I destroyed her." I state simply.

"How? You were still human," Peter questions.

"I was getting to that, before I was interrupted - and I was never a normal human, Peter. Well, she followed me at first and I knew she was following so I lead her away from anyone else and she cornered me. Taunting me but she did not realise I had the upper hand. She was at about a ten foot distance from me and then a fireball shot from my hands and almost hit her, and I said 'You were saying?'" I laugh again. "Well, I asked her about the names. She told me about you Peter, how you ran off with a newborn. I slowly started to pull her apart she give information more willingly. She spoke of the time that both you and Peter served for her, though she never used your real name. That is why I asked what Peter called you, Jasper. My grandmother's letter told me of a god of sorts that would help me, but I first had to find out who I truly was and what I was meant to be.

"So then I went on my quest looking for these two, and let me say once I found them it was something to be seen." I laugh and look to Peter to continue. After a moment of thought she started.

"We happen to stumble on Scarlet, or whatever the hell your name is now, on a hunting trip. She was a mess, covered in mud and dirt from head to toe."

"Oh yes, of course Peter you remember the worst part. Anyways, I had tripped into a mud puddle when they happened across me. Then I laid there in my human glory pointing at Pete saying; 'it's you I have been looking for. I need you to do something for me.'" Both Charlotte and Peter let out a hardy laugh but Jasper is transfixed with me. "If I remember correctly I blacked out and woke up here still human with this asshole's," I point at Peter, "stupid face right in my own."

Peter continues, "Yes, but as soon as you woke up you hit me and broke your hand," we both laugh.

"That I did, but yet again I place full blame on you Peter. If your ugly face had not been in mine then I would have played nice," we laugh again. "After that I cast a cover spell, and Jasper, you saw the effects of that one. So I disappeared right in front of Peter and he screamed like a little girl for Charlotte as I heard her come up the stairs and enter the room, Peter's back was to me and I slipped off the bed and cast the spell again but Peter's comment about me made me slip and become visible."

"Yea, he said something along the lines of 'that psychotic human girl fucking disappeared right in front of my own eyes,' didn't he?" Charlotte laughs at the memory.

"It was something along those lines, and I just burst out laughing and Peter tried to attack me but I was able to stop him mid jump with a binding spell and he fell to the ground. Then Charlotte came into the room, I had cast the same spell on her and spoke to both of them calmly."

"You really are a freak upon freaks aren't you," Peter comments.

"Please! Tell me something I do not already know. Anyways, I knew once I had found them that I would have to ask something huge of them, I spoke about my grandmothers letters, showed them some of my gifts. Needless to say Pete here was interested by me."

"That I was, plus I had a good feeling about you," he says smugly.

"So basically what I'm trying to tell you Jasper is..." I stopped and looked deep into his eyes taking his hands in mine. "I asked Peter to change me."

He pulls his hands out of mine as the words slipped slowly out of my hands but there was no taking what I said back now. With the blink of an eye Jasper was out of the door. Sinking into the couch, I should have known that this is how telling him would have turned out. All those I cared about leaving me. It was not like I even mattered. Peter stopped at the door and looked at me, speaking softly;

"I'll go talk to him, sweetheart." then he left following Jasper. Turning to Charlotte and look at her then collapse into her lap. Her rests her small hard on my shoulder rubbing her fingers in an effort to clam me.

"I feel so bad," I confess to her in between my muffled sobs.

"It's alright dear," she starts in her silky voice. "Peter will talk some sense into him. I know you didn't want to involve anymore than you had to but Jasper's tough. Remember, he's been through so much. This is a lot for him to have to take in. You basically kidnapped him and brought him here against his will, I can bet you did not tell him much of anything on the way here."

I raise my head and look at her, "Your right. It's just hard, I don't want anyone I care for to get hurt; yet that seems all I can do. I sorry for ever involving you or Peter in this mess."

"Hush up and listen to me. You just listened to some advice for some people that you trusted, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand where you are going with this."

"You only followed what you were told to do. We could have said no to your request but we didn't; we involved ourselves in this as much as you have. Peter told me when you left that he knew you would do great things in this life. I believe he is right." By now I am sitting up and looking at the door intently.

"I should go apologize," and with that we both are fleeing the house in an attempt to find the boys. We catch the scent almost immediately and rush towards the forest. Hearing growls off to the distance I pick up the pace and as I near I hear their raised voices, shouting at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me brother?" Jasper growled out at Peter, as I edge the clearing I notice that both men were in a defensive position circling each other.

"Would you have believed me?" Peter mumbles out through clenched teeth.

I edge closer to them holding my head up for Charlotte to stop. I inhale deeply and look both men on the verge attacking each other. I cast a wind spell not that would really do much as the spell literally 'winds' someone as in taking away the breathing process and vampires did not need to breathe I knew it would be uncomfortable. I take Charlotte's and run up to them both.

"PLEASE! Stop. Jasper, if you have anyone to blame it should be me." I hold my hands out as I step in between them. "I am truly sorry for not being completely forth coming with you, but I feared for everyone. I wanted to do this on my own so no one I cared about got hurt."

His stance slacks and a smile starts across his face, "Always the martyr, aren't you Bella?"

"Jasper, please do not call me that. She died a long time ago, parts of her are a part of me, but the meek girl you once knew grew up. I am Scarlet now. I have been for a long time." I step towards him and hold my hand out in an offering of peace.

After a moment of hesitation he takes it lightly then drops his arm back down to his side. He still radiates anger but it has weakened greatly.

"Jasper, when we first discussed this I told you this is your choice, you can do what you want. If you choose to stay by my side I will appreciate it greatly but if you so choose to walk away I would also completely understand. I cannot walk away now."

His eyes soften as he looks into my own seeing the truth that is in them, "everything is just a shock for me right now. It's hard to take everything in."

I look around for Peter and Charlotte and realise they left to give us some time to talk, just the two of us.

"Jasper, there is a lot more than you thought in this world. There are some pretty damn amazing creatures out there, more than just vampires. Would you like to know some history about them?"

"I would,"

"Come on then let's take a seat, this is a long tale." I take his hand in mine again and lead him to the narrow stream to the west and sit down cross legged. "Well, I'll start with some of the true witch history. Throughout time witches have been known as healers and could cast simple every day spells, but their magic on its own was never at full strength so the witches turned to the sorcerers, like histories Merlin."

"Wait are you saying that he was a real dude?"

"Yes. He was. Anyways witches also lived in fear of persecution so they always stayed under the radar, but alas some were killed. In the Salem witch hunts six coven witches were actually killed." I pause realizing my tale does not flow. "I should back up, so witches sought out the help of the sorcerers with their help and protection the witches were able to have a few more freedoms as most witches bore only female children and choose to raise said children alone, with as you know in those times it was highly taboo. Eventually the sorcerers grew tired of the witches and sold them out. And even now those old animosities' are among the two races.

"Sorcerers are always looking to gain power and ultimately money. In more modern times they have left their magic behind and turned to easier ways to gain money. Witches and sorcerers' need to look each other in the eye to determine that they are but once they look they know what they are." I take a deep breath, "there is a mafia like group known as Cabals, which are like covens but on a much larger scale. I bet your wondering how we manage to escape being known to vampires, well you are the only group we avoid. We try not to make friends with someone who might think we are dinner." I laugh and the tension that was around both of us has dissipated. Of course there is always good and bad too like there is with any kind of race. But I would like to know is what you think about all this."

I look at Jasper's face, as he is looking out to the water with a look on his face that give the impression that he is deep in a thought process. The sun was rising over the tree line slightly and I could see Jasper's scars more prominently now. His battle scars - each one standing on their own, not disfiguring but almost showing that he is strong. He looks over me, I realise that he must have felt my awe while I was ogling him.

"Why do you feel that way?" He questions me. "Awe, pride and is that a little love."

"Jasper I am in awe because of these," I point at his scars. "Not many would come back from world like that. Pride because you did come out of the horrendous life of constant war and the love is that of friendship," I lie to him; everything was true besides the love that I feel. The love I feel for him is different than anything I have ever felt, but I am in no way ready to have my heart torn out again.

Loving someone was never on the top of my current list of things to do. Because of my love for people they would get hurt, but yet I feel almost compelled to try and give those around me a fighting chance. Gran said if I did not go through with this the world might not be the same ever again and in all honesty that worried me, but being here sitting next to him just enjoying the friendship he has with me will be enough for me, every worry seems to drift away. I will need his friendship and I want to have his love, but I do not think I will be ready for that yet.

"Jasper; I am truly sorry about not speaking to you first about this but it was the only way I could see."

"It's alright, Scar." he continues looking out at the horizon with me. Everything around is deathly silence, no animal noises off in the distance, they knew we are here and fear for themselves. We both are content to keep up the silence between us, we needed to process everything. It seems like hours had passed us by but it was maybe only an hour at the most.

Jasper breaks the silence, "you know what?"

"Chicken butt?" I laugh and so does he. "Seriously, I don't know. What?"

"Sometimes we need to let go of all our past mistakes to be able to move on to a brighter future. Because once you start to live in the past you can never move forward and for someone to be stuck repeating things that can never change."

"That is very philosophical and all but I don't understand how that is relevant right now, would you care to explain," I ask curious about his previous statement.

"You still seem to hurt my dear, I know what happened between us is not an easy thing to forget but you have to look past it. I should know. When Alice and I spilt it was very hard for me, I blamed you for the end of my marriage. I became depressed yet I stayed with the family for a while but I could not stand the looks of pity I would receive. I couldn't take it being in that house anymore but I feared that I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. I hid for sometime in a building not far off the family property only hunting when I absolutely needed too, none of the family would visit; they all were afraid. Then I realized I stood tall on my own before and with the tools given to me to help in my quest to control my thirst." He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his golden locks causing the sun to further glitter around him.

"Jasper, I always believed that you were strong enough, and I understand your concerns but Edward is just that, a thing of the past. I forgave you the moment it happened. I have seen much more than one being should see. Jasper, I was hunted and I still am by those that know of my power. I worry about where this is going to take everyone around me. Do you wonder why I've not spoken with either Peter or Charlotte since I left them that is until you felt the need to call Peter? They knew that I am hunted and I refused to give them contact information on myself, I could not risk their safety. I have had a lot of time to think everything over. The relationship I had gained with Eddie-Boy, well now I see that it was one of a strict game of control. I know that now. He always said he was a selfish creature but I never wanted to listen, but so much time on your own well that can make anyone cynical, maybe one day he will find true love but I think the fates choose to make him suffer for the time being." I breathe and turn away from Jasper.

"I can understand that, believe me I can."

"Not completely Jasper. There are those within the supernatural community that could tear a vampire to pieces easily. They are certain half-demons," I move the sleeve of my t-shirt up to show the scar of where my arm was ripped off my body without the other laying a finger on me. "That was because I decided to piss off the wrong telekinetic half demon. She did this without laying a finger on me. Nicki, I wonder if she is still looking for me." I finish musing to myself. Jasper is just staring at the mark that is around my arm.

"How? What do you mean about half demons? What exactly are they?"

"Well they are made by a full demon manifesting it's self in a human form, now that form may not be overly attractive. The full demons they like to pray on women who are rather intoxicated that way the human does not notice the flaws in the full demon. The offspring of a demon inherit daddy's great genetics, and have his powers. There are lesser demons that have many children but the more powerful the demon the less likely it is for them to have offspring. Nicki's father he is a rare one in deed."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're telling me." We go back to sitting in the comforting silence from before when the shrill of my cell phone. The ID tells me that it is Peter.

"Hey Pete, what's going on?"

"_Scarlet, there is someone demanding to see you right now. I think you both should head back now. She seems pretty angry."_

"_Scarlet!!" _a familiar shouts through the phone.

**AN: Guys I'm very sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. Hopefully the next one will not take me as long. Enjoy. Leave a review, take a guess at who comes a knocking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV:**

Before another word could be spoken between us, we both rushed off to the house. Arriving there quickly I catch a scent; I have not smelt in many years. I stop and take a deeper breath affirming that it in deed was her. Speak of the devil and she shall come, literally.

"Jasper," I whisper to him. "The person who has them, she is a telekinetic half demon. I need you to hit her with as much anger as you can muster. She's the black hair woman."

"Why anger?" he asks me.

"I do not have time for this now Jazz, please just listen." I reply as I move closer to the house so I can catch a glimpse of her to see what she is doing to poor Peter and Charlotte. We find ourselves standing on the front porch. I make my way over to the front door and peer through the thin window beside the intricate front door. The last time I saw Nicki I was suspended fifteen feet in the air and she was threatened to rip me limb from limb without laying a finger on me and she succeeded with a few of them. I shudder at the memory and look at the scene in front of me. Both Peter and Charlotte were dangling in the air with their limps stretched to full capacity and threatened to rip from their bodies. I had to do something and quick.

"Jasper, now" I hissed.

***

**JPOV:**

I couldn't believe everything that was going on around me. Absolutely nothing was clicking in my head. When Scarlet or Bella or whoever she has become picked up her phone I could feel the shivers running down my spine. And now, she's telling me to make whoever is holding Peter and Charlotte angry, it did not make sense but I guess she knows more about these things. I could feel myself forcing as much anger into her as I could muster, I pushed onto the blond woman and I could see Peter and Charlotte start to waver in the air and then fall to the floor. I tore my eyes away from them and watched the two women taunt each other.

"Nicki you couldn't keep me before what makes you think that you will get me this time. If I remember correctly your little jail was burst into pieces the last time."

I could feel the anger from Nicki starting to get worse and the table in front of her started to lift off the ground but it only moved about a foot. What the hell had she done before I wondered. Then Scarlet spoke again. "What do you want Nicki?"

"What do I want?" Nicki laughed. The books that were on the table started to head towards Scarlet but they fell short of her as I pushed more anger into Nicki, and her face contorts. That must be the key, why Scar asked me to push anger- Nicki cannot control her powers when she is angry. Slowly I push both anger and lethargic feelings towards Nicki letting the lethargy take over completely, her eyes start to drop and her movements become sluggish eventually she falls to the ground. Scarlet is looking at with wide eyes, I guess she forgot that I can do that. I smirk at her and she returns it with a slight smile.

Peter interrupts us by clearing his throat. "Now, what the hell is she?"

Sighing Scarlet replies, "Nicki is a telekinetic half demon. I was getting to what she wanted but Mr. Chill Pill here put her out before I could ask her anything." She walks over to the limp body on the floor and throws it over her shoulder. Scarlet heads towards Peter and Charlotte's dining room the three of us follow her; curious as to what she planned to do with this woman or half demon or well I really do not have much of an idea as what I should call her. I am in over my head. We all are enveloped into a silence and this one was particularly awkward. Peter Charlotte and I hung back in the door way leading into the dining room, watching both women.

Scarlet had Nicki propped up one of the high backed dining room chairs. As quickly as she dropped Nicki, Scar ran off somewhere and was back in a matter of seconds carrying a rather large bundle of rope. She quickly worked at tying the limp form to the chair I could feel her determination as she knotted the ropes in multiple places. What seemed like forever passed with Scarlet working over the ropes checking and double checking finally she let up and stood back from her work as if she was looking it over.

"Peter, did she say why she was here?" She finally whispers.

Peter steps forward slowly and I can see Scar flinch, "All she wanted was you," he tells her solemnly. "Why? I am unsure. But I do know you have quite the reputation, I hear. What they hell happened once you left us?"

He steps closer and puts his hand on her shoulder. Her head falls down, her long bangs covering her face and I can feel the shame and sadness radiating from her. Peter pulls her into his arms, and I can feel my non functioning stomach twisting at the intimate touch between the two and the love they felt for each other. It was not the love that would come from a lover or partner no, it was the true love of siblings. Slowly they both pull out of the embrace and Scarlet speaks again.

"Jasper, how long is she going to be out?"

"I don't believe that she will be out much longer."

"Good because once I get my answers from her, all of us are leaving we need to get back to the Cullen's. I have a feeling we will need the numbers on our side" She pauses and looks at me sadly. "Jasper, I really would like to keep the Cullen's out of the loops as to who I really am still. When the time is right I promise I will tell them but right now. It just doesn't seem right at this time. I promised you before we would, and I do not want to turn my back on that promise."

"I can understand that. Everything is throwing me threw a loop, I'm sure that if the others were to know it would make things more complicated." That would be the understatement of the century. There is an eerie silence that surrounds us as we wait for Nicki to awaken. Truthfully I am unsure when she will wake up - I sent a little to more lethargy than I wanted to at her to begin with. I cannot help but feel protective of Scarlet; she has given me hope when in the last 20 years I have felt nothing more than hurt, be it my own or someone else within the family. When Alice first left I just had to get myself away from everything so my head would be clear. But yet again I find myself within turmoil.

After what seems like hours or possibly days Nicki starts to stir in her tied position, likely sore from being held still for so long. I could see her looking at the bookshelf in the other room trying to clench her fist. In my peripheral vision I could see scarlet notice that same motion. She clears her throat.

"Well I am very grateful that I tied you up so well Nicki my dear."

Nicki lets some sort of low growl out, not in the same nature or tone that a vampire would use but the same in a sense, a warning - yet that didn't seem to stop Scarlet from advancing and within a foot of Nicki's face with a large grin on her face.

"You see Nicki since the last time we saw each other I got a new bag of tricks on top of the ones you have already seen. Now we can do this that hard way or the harder way but in the end you will tell me what I need to know." Scarlet sneers. Her face is that of a deadly mask, nothing remained of the Bella we once knew. She was right. She will never be the meek and shy girl she once was, yet I find myself ever more drawn to her if that was at all possible. Beautiful and deadly, definitely a combination I can deal with, I know all too much about war, beauty and death. I noticed that Scarlet was projecting her satisfaction at the fear she instilled in the woman in from of her.

"Now, Nicki will you make this easy on yourself?" There as the snapping of humans bones and I turned my head unable to watch the scene in front of me, "or I can make it so you have not a bone in your body that has not been left unharmed?"

Nicki's head nodded very quickly, "Alright then; why are you here?" I look back at the two women Scarlet standing behind the woman with her unharmed wrist being held, prone for another break.

"To make sure you are still alive, or whatever it is that you do now." Nicki spits out. Snap. I turned away unable to watch Scarlet break Nicki's other wrist and she howls out in pain.

"I didn't ask for your own commentary," Scarlet's dark and twisted voice spoke. Oh boy, she really can be scary. Remind me never to get on her back side. "Now, who sent you, and I don't want any bullshit. Cause if there is you won't be walking out of here under your own power."

There is a momentary silence as Nicki finds the words; I pay special attention to her emotions as she speaks, "I was sent here by some dear friends of yours, Scarlet. They miss your company terribly; you know she has a rather high price on her pretty little head." She casts her gaze towards Peter, Charlotte and I. "You see she stopped some very wealthy friends of mine. Pissed them off something fierce, but of course Scarlet my dear you know all about that. Isn't that why you dropped off the face of the earth? You should remember."

I catch Scarlet shudder and the memories she must be replaying in her head.

"That may be the case but as you have noticed Nicki, that I have undergone some improvements since then. I also have some rather powerful friends myself. You must remember the stories," Scarlet pauses to give Jenny a second to think about her words and then realisation sink in and Scarlet knew that. Yet I was unsure of what her words meant. "Yes Nicki. They will stand by me." Nicki looks to the rest of us and her face is pitiful. "Nicki I would really like a name to lead me, but if not you could die a most painful death. If you agree to answer me truthfully I will make it quick."

Jenny's emotions where going all over the place, indecision and fear being the most dominant. Finally I could feel her resolve. "Do you remember Clayton?" Scarlet thinks for a few seconds and then nods her head to show she did. "Seek him out; he knows more than I do. This was only supposed to be a pay check for me. Locate you and then leave but things change." Acceptance was the only emotion I could feel coming from the woman tied to the chair.

"I promise this will be quick," Scarlet whispered into Jenny's ear. I turn to go to leave the house, as I did not want; to smell the fresh blood but as soon as I took my first step I heard Scarlet snap the woman's neck. Well that was definitely quick, I muse to myself. Looking back I lock my eyes with the sad pair of Scarlet's. I could feel her remorse on the situation but I fully understood that if we had have left the woman alive we could be in worse dangers.

"I need some space I'll be back," Scarlet speaks in a mournful tone. She took Nicki, chair and all, and left quickly without another word. Peter, Charlotte and I are left there with our thumbs up our asses, with no idea how to proceed from this point.

"What exactly is going on?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea." Charlotte answers.

"Well then what are we going to do?" He questions again. "Damn, I used to be so sure of things and then that witch comes back and messes it all up."

"Shut up asshole. Did you not notice that even though she is a vampire she did not drink the blood that flowed through her? She didn't even spill a drop of it. That is truly what makes me wonder," I finished the statement in a whispered tone.

"You didn't know that she found the blood of humans completely unappealing. She was the most alert newborn vampire I have ever met. When we took her hunting the first time, our way. She looked at us strangely and said 'how can you eat that crap.' Then she walked away, just like that. She ran to the forest came back and her eyes were a brilliant golden colour. She was so strange, but I do love her. She is my sister, as she is Peter's."

"Why are her eyes now purple then?" I ask. I never had the chance to ask Scarlet all too much about herself. I can understand it though; she really is not ready for someone to break down those walls.

"She wears contacts, constantly." Peter replies.

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea." Peter finishes and looks down at his shoes.

"Well on a lighter subject. How have you guys been before all this?" I joke.

**BPOV**

I just left. I could not take the guilt that I felt of the life that was taken by my hands. So I did what I do best, run. Yet why I took the lifeless corpse with me seems to beyond my brain at the moment. I just had to leave and get my own piece. Figure out how to proceed now as I am unsure. I ran for at least three hours still toting the body. Finally I just dropped, not from physical distress but emotional.

I looked around in the small field I stopped at; taking stock of my surroundings. I could hear a nearby creek or small river. The wild plant life over taking most of the area. My eyes surveyed the area multiple times not wanting to think about my actions only hours earlier yet my minds slips into the repetitive mantra.

This would not be the only life lost at my hands. I might lose what I would consider family in this endeavour. Good people might die.

I look into Nicki's dead eyes, I beg for forgiveness. I took her life with little regard- I could hear the bones still snapping, I could still feel them breaking into a million little pieces just by the mere force of my own hands. My own grief at my actions overwhelmed me. My body started to sway and my sight could no longer focus. I let the creeping blackness take over. I am unsure of how long I was out or where exactly I was, but when I awoke I got a strange feeling I was being watched.

**Oh my that took forever sorry for the long wait I hope it is up to par. Please remember to review. K? Thx =) Ps sorry it's so short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Memory Lane**

**BPOV;**

I slowly opened my eye and the bright lights of the room blinded my attempts to figure out where I am or what time it is. I quickly closed my eyes again and held them there for a few brief moments in hopes that the action would bring my sight back. Attempting again, slowly I opened my eye lids and things were starting to focus again. I could see a bright spectrum from the over head light that had previously blinded me. As time progressed I gained more of my vision and then I was struck with a strange sense of déjà vu. Then that same ugly face from all those years ago was in my face again. Before I could register what my arm was doing I whacked Peter's mug again and this time he flew across the room with the sound of bones snapping.

"Peter one would think you would learn the first time. You don't stick your face in mine as I am waking up." I had not moved otherwise. My vision was still a little blurry. I started to focus tracing patterns in the wooden ceiling reflecting on what I remember of before I blacked out. Better yet why, exactly I blacked out. I could not figure that one out for the life of me.

"Well maybe I just forgot that you could hurt me this time," was Peter's amusing rebuttal as he rubbed his sore face.

I could make out Jasper and Charlotte in my peripheral vision now and they both held a smug smirk on their faces. I got the feeling that they warned Peter.

"Now, dear sister would you please tell us what exactly she wanted." I drew a deep breath as Peter asked this question. I really did not want to have to fill them in on this. That place was disgusting. I had the memories come rushing back to me, the sound of her neck snapping reverberating in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes again in hopes that I would forget, but it was burned there forever. My body shivers violently.

"There were a few things that I left out of my own history. I am sorry but I honestly did not want to worry you." I started and slowly sat up looking at the three before me. "Look, this is hard for me. I'm not overly keen on harming others or being the cause of their death, it's not my way but I know that sometimes it just cannot be avoided. When put in the position for me or you, it will almost always be me unless it is someone I truly care for. But I digress, you see before I met you both,"

I look at both Peter and Charlotte, "I ran into some friends of my first family. You see there is a group of supernatural's that function in the same sense as the Volturi but they do not quest for power, they just monitor wrong doings. They call themselves 'The Supernatural Council' or the council for short. Anyways, they had news of others being kidnapped but they could not find out why or how they were managing to take these supernatural's or why they would want them, well let's just say I ended up getting involved in the whole mess. So we traveled to New York State in false promises on finding some of our comrades." I paused unsure if I should continue or if I should stop.

Peter locked with my own eyes as they travelled around the room. He spoke softly, "please continue."

"Well we went in blazing, literally. You see someone I met named Michael he is a half-demon, but he fights the urge to cause chaos. Ultimately that is what half demons thrive off of. It helps their own powers along but it also can be a major hindrance because once the chaos starts said demon or half demon struggles within themselves to thrive off the chaos they cause and in Michael's case to fight against it to not cause more. He is a very powerful demon and we were very lucky to have him on our side."

There is another long pause in the air; this time it was very uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat.

"What do you mean?" Jasper spoke softly. I had not noticed before but all three were sitting around me looking at me with disbelief in their eyes. Why, I was not overly sure, but I would assume for anyone that found out that there is something more in the world could take this. I took everything in stride but yet again I am a freak among freaks. Almost like a dolphin that believed that it was a shark, acted like a shark. Interacted with what it believed to be its own species yet the others knew it was a dolphin no matter what, eventually the dolphin would get swallowed whole.

"What I mean is even as young and untrained Michael was with one thoughtless touch he could burn you to a crisp." I rolled up my sleeves to reveal matching hand prints scarred into my inner wrist. "These never left me; I can still remember the bubbled flesh. They were third degree burns. I said something to anger him, he grabbed my wrists and then all I could smell burning flesh and then I felt the pain on my arms. Imagine what he can do to a vampire with a single touch or better yet a human if he was focused on killing. Anyways he was a part of the team on the inside along with me, Claudette - who is a necromancer-"

"What is a necromancer?" Charlotte asks me, I look into her eyes and feel like I am a mother tell my three children a scary bedtime story. Jasper smirks at me; I guess he must have felt my humour.

"They see and can raise the dead."

Silence again.

"Come on guys, this is getting really old really quick. We have things we need to take care of and first and foremost we have to get back to the Cullen's. How about this; I would like to take a shower and collect my thoughts and then we can get on the road and by the time we get back to the Cullen's I should be finished story time, my children." I laugh, smirking right back at Jasper and ruffle both men's hair; soon Charlotte is joining in my laughter.

"Alright boys let's give her some space," Charlotte says and ushers them out of the room with a wink to me. "Plus we need to pack."

I look around and realise that I was placed in my old room. Nothing had changed the sheets and bedding were still there vibrant navy blue. The walls still had the landscape painting I had originally done. The ceiling was a pitch back and when the lights were out you could see the starts I painted there. Making my way over to the closet, I open the doors and see that my old clothes were still here. I softly smiled to myself and pulled down the outfit I knew was in here. Quickly I lay my clothing on my bed and head into the en-suite bathroom and started the shower. I never used cold water just the hot. It gave me the feeling of being human still, the warmth was a reminder that I would need to try and contact Jake. The water cascaded down my back as I stood in the stall.

My thoughts were flying by me before I could even register some of them. My emotions were almost faster than my thoughts. Flicking back and forth between different thoughts and feelings, it did not help me calm down at all. After a while my reeling mind slowed down and new I realised that I will just have to roll with the punches. There was nothing I could do yet. I would tell my story to Peter, Charlotte and Jasper and see where it will take me.

Finally my nerves calmed down enough, noticing that the once hot water had dropped in temperature. It did not matter in the scheme of things I had others things that trumped my need for scalding hot water and relaxation. Shutting off the water and stepping out quickly, I grab a towel and wrap it around my body. Taking another towel to dry my hair, I put it on my head and rub it to just absorb some of the water so my hair was only damp.

Carefully I leave the bathroom and return to my room and smile when my outfit comes into my view. You see when I was a newborn vamp I might have had super control of my bloodlust but my magic and fine motor skills were rough, I had little control over it. So I started making clothing, I never made a label or anything like that but I did make a whole closet of my own clothing. Plus, it helped me gain the fine motor skills I needed to pretend to be within the human population. The outfit was a black and purple skirt; it has patches sewn onto it everywhere. The top is a form-fitting dress shirt and covering that a purple silk corset with black lace ribbons and trims.

I did not bother with makeup. I sat on the bed and pulled my leather boots on my feet. Grabbing my bag and floor length trench coat I head for the door but I look at the window first thinking I could go down that way and just call for them to come out. I stop that train of though and head for the door again, shutting it softly and head for the stair way but as a reach the top of them I lost my footing and tripped. I tumbled down the stairs cursing myself for old habits. Laying there with my limbs stretched and my eyes closed I hear laughed around me.

"Screw you." I mutter, and the laughing gets louder. Huffing at the laughter I get up and brush myself off and without a look at the culprits I stock off to my car and slide in the driver's seat. Seated there I slip the key in the ignition and the car started to purr. While waiting I fiddled with the radio, once satisfied with my choice I lay on the horn. Moments after three figures carrying suit cases left the house, knowing it was them I popped the trunk and then they slide into the car quickly. Peter and Charlotte curled into each other in the back seat and Jasper in the passenger seat beside me. We become enveloped in the same silence from before. Just as quickly as Jasper and I arrived we all had left again. I could not get rid of the feeling that this was going to be one very long drive.

Time ticks by slowly. I spend the next hour or so gather my thoughts, remembering things I would have rather forgot. Yet I do not think I will ever forget.

I finally clear my throat to get their attention. I could feel their eyes on me as I looked at the road ahead.

"Look guys this is hard for me so please no interruptions. Do you all understand?" I catch them nod out of the corner of my eye. "Good, now where did I leave off...? Oh yes Claudette had been caught shortly after my first meeting with the group but there was some sort of anomaly with the electrical work in the building. She knew little of the complete plans as she never met everyone on this project just the doctors conducting physicals and such. Anyways, there was rumour in the place that a young witch was there and apparent poltergeist activity was occurring around this young one. You see she was the daughter of a witch that was cast out of the Coven for using dark magic. Anyways whatever happened, it did and Claudette got out and we were able to locate her. She wanted to help us get the others out and she could help us. So we went in killed every human in the building and released every supernatural in there, yet we probably shouldn't have."

I take a moment to pause, not so much for dramatic purposes but for my own recollection. I could feel Jasper's hand on my own. He was rubbing small circles on the back of it. Looking over I give him a small smile, the action was soothing enough without the use of his gift. I take an unneeded breath and continue.

"One of the 'prisoners' was not a prisoner as we thought, he was a Cabal sorcerer but I did not find that out until it was too late." Taking my eyes off the road, I look at Jasper, "do you remember what I told you about the natural animosity between witches and sorcerers," He nods.

"Yes, it is like vampires and werewolves, right?" He responds.

"Something like that but we have to look into each other's eyes to verify such." I look in the rear view mirror at Peter and Charlotte. I explain further. "At one point in time the witches and sorcerers used to work together but something bad happened, the sorcerers turned us over, well not all of us, the humans. Medieval witch hunts were a bad joke. The killed more innocent women and girls then found actual witches. It's just sad really."

The shock between the group was almost palatable, they all just sat there statue like.

"Come on guys, what's done is done. Nothing you can do to change that. Now children on with the story," they laugh and smile lightly. "Now after we had freed the sorcerer, Clayton was his name. It was Adam who let him out not knowing that he was a part of this organisation, he also let out Nicki, not knowing that she was a part of Clayton's plan. They both were able to escape before we knew, but once the building was cleared of the humans and supernatural's we went to the data bases and looked that their plans. They wanted to try and cross breed different supernatural's eventually. But the number one goal was to figure out what made us tick. DNA quirks or whatever they were looking for. I suspect they wanted to find the best matches to breed. You know which ones would be most successful in creating their crossbreed offspring. Anyways we figured out that Clayton was the one feeding the humans information and paying them, but we were never able to catch up with him or Nicki again. That is until now and look how that ended." I finish feeling very remorseful.

The silence fills the car again and I pay more attention to where we are and realise that we are almost in Manitoba. I edge the gas pedal further down.

"Something tells me that the Cullen's will need to know more about you, Scarlet, and soon." Peter finally breaks the awkward silence.

"You really should. I know you might not want Edward to know about who you were because of his actions but as you said before the past is the past there is nothing you can do to change it. So why not move forward. A part of you will always be Bella but you have been through so much that you aren't the same anymore. Personally I think Scarlet is more becoming of you." Jasper adds.

"Gahh, what am I to do with these sissy men, Charlotte?" I ask with a laugh, and look at both men who would be blushing if they could.

"I'm not too sure. You might have to toughen them up." She giggles.

"I'm not sissy!" They both shout. More giggles, from both Char and I now. The trees whip by us as we make more and more ground. Besides the odd comment here and there the remainder of the trip came and went all too quickly and we found over selves pulling into the front of the current Cullen home. Slowly we pull ourselves from the car and we can see the sun starting to set over the horizon. Twilight, I muse to myself. How fitting. Jasper slips his hand in mine and gives it a slight squeeze in a reassuring way and we head into the house, Peter and Charlotte on our tails. Throwing the door open I shout;

"Honey I'm home!" In a very Bella-ish manner and every single one comes running, and I start giggling at their very confused faces.

Esme was the first to break that look as she pulled Jasper in to a motherly hug.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever just take off like that." She scolds him and then hugs him tightly again. Peter, Charlotte and I hung back in the doorway watching. The look on Jasper's face was priceless, a mixture of embarrassment, happiness and shock. As his mother figure holds him closely to her chest almost pressing his face into her breasts, something I am very sure that he was highly aware of that fact.

"I'm sorry Es... I mean mom." He smiles up at her with that soul melting smile, wait, did I just think that? Yup, I did. "It wasn't completely my fault though. That lady over there thought it would be great fun to kidnap me with promises of magic and the likes but we end up driving across the country and visit some old friends of mine."

There is that same smirk from before on his face as he looks over at the three of us just standing in the doorway. Esme's face was raging, and I knew I was her target, quickly I mutter a binding spell and she is pinned to her spot. I keep my eyes in hers and speak;

"Esme, I am truly sorry for taking your son, but I think you should be aware I informed him that we would be making a little journey prior to picking him up. Yes, I did agree to show him some of my magic, which I did in fact show him. I never told him he could not call home, which he should have." I finish smiling smugly and look away from Esme, effectively breaking the bind. Jasper's smirk dropped from his face as he knew that I was right. Esme's fury was redirected.

"Jasper Whitlock, I was worried sick about you." She shouts, pulling away from Jasper.

"I'm sorry mom." His eyes are looking at the ground not wanting to meet the mother hens wrath. "But I am a two hundred year old vampire."

"That may be the case but none the less; I worry about you like you're my own." She sadly replies.

"I know," was his simple response. His attention turns to us in the door way and then back to his family scattered around the entrance. "As you know this is Scarlet," I raise my hand and wave with a small smile on my face. "And Peter and Charlotte, I have told you about them before. Apparently, Miss Flynn knew them and just had to get us all together," he laughs a humourless laugh and looks directly into my eyes, inevitably giving me the floor.

I tell them of the events with Nicki, how I killed her. As I retold the events, I spoke with no infliction or intonation in my voice. Almost as if I was a third party observer. I could almost feel the horror from Carlisle and Esme; the disgust from Rose and Alice. Emmett's face just seemed to be one of amusement. I noticed that Eddie still has yet to return. Well we can just put that off for now. I have more plans for him later.

I explained some of the different supernatural's that exist in the world around us, even more so blended with the human race than the vampires before me. Carlisle seemed very interested how they were able to stay out of the eyes of the vampires and I explained to him the logistics behind it. Well basically the 'we do have living beating hearts, blood flows through our veins'; 'stay clear of someone who might think we are dinner.' Everyone seemed to find that funny. I told them of my journey to find Peter and Charlotte and the prison I visited my first meeting with them, also the second. Emmett seemed to find that rather funny.

After I was finished speaking again the Cullen's seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Look, I have a feeling that this is a lot bigger than Nicki led me to believe and my first goal is figuring out what the hell Clayton wants. I believe he wants something to do with vampires as a whole. Maybe a part of his breeding plans, but I can't be certain until I speak with him. I have a feeling that they will be coming for you." I finish and look around the room. The faces of my once family just stared at my form.

"Why us," Rose asks.

I could not give her a definite answer and I was sure Jasper could feel how uncomfortable I was with that question. Before I could answer, Peter did for me.

"You're family and you are considered to be the most humane in our world. Who else would be better than a family of veggie vamp's for breeding. Think about it." He pauses. "You'd be less likely to bite down on a human due to the fact that you fight your own nature."

There is a God! Thank you Peter, they do not need to know that they are in danger because they knew the human me. Or rather they knew Bella.

"A human drinker, especially a male nomad would not be the ideal subject to test this on." I finish. "Plus big daddy over there is a freakin' surgeon. I have a feeling that he might be a target."

"But how do they know about us?" Esme asks meekly, looking over I can see the death grip that mama bear has on Carlisle.

"That I do not know. Remember, I killed her before I could get more answers. I'd rather go to the source." I breathe deeply. "I know before I gave you a choice but I do not think there is much more of a choice anymore. I will protect you all to the best of my ability but I do not think anyone should go out on their own from this point forward. Jasper, can I speak to you please."

"Sure," he replies. We head out the Cullen home, making our way to the edge of the forest. Leaping over the small creek bed before the tree line we head deeper into the forest. Slowly, the others voices cannot be heard, and I turn to face Jasper.

"Look, Jasper I do not know now if I can ever come clean to your family. About whom I was. The day I entered that compound Isabella Swan died, it may only be figurative but in all essence she did. She was meek, compassionate, and did not want to hurt others." I start to sob, "Once Scarlet took over though, she didn't give a damn."

The walls that I had carefully constructed to block my pain that had been a constant broke. I had never resolved my issues with Edward. I just pushed them into the back of my mind, forced myself to forget. Yet, I could never forget just force the memories back and pretend that I am alright. I may have only now realised that my fascination with Edward was nothing more than that. Yes, he may have been my first love and will hold a piece of my love but nothing more. A small piece that piece may or may not be beyond repair but I never got my closure. He just up and left like the true coward he is.

"Shh sugar," Jasper said softly as he held me in his strong arms. His attempt at soothing me brought on a new set of sobs.

"Jasper," I manage to stutter out between sobs.

"Yes, Scar?" He asks with a brilliant smile.

"I need closure."

"What do you mean?" he holds me tighter.

"Jazz, I need closure for both Edward and myself." I answer. He gives me a confused look. "Think about it Jazz, do you know how he left me?" he nods, "I was abandoned and then thrust back into a world I wasn't ready for. Jasper, I truly did love him with all my heart and it took me a long time to get me back, to feel comfortable in my own skin. I held onto a lot of hurt and resentment."

I could see the brief anger flash in his eyes, and the ridged way he now held me. My mind is reeling at how I could get my own closure and then I remembered a spell, but for this spell was tricky, it was worth a shot.

"Jasper, does Edward have a place around here. Like a spot he goes to get away from everyone?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how that will help if you don't want to out yourself to the family." His southern drawl was becoming more and more evident as our time together progressed.

"I have a spell Jasper, have a little faith. Just believe in me and you will see. Now does he?"

Jasper nods his head and takes my hand in his and we shoot off running deeper and deeper into the forest slowly Jasper stopped and I could faintly hear Edwards murmured voice, it seemed almost like he was talking to someone. This couldn't be more perfect. I jumped up in to the tree tops and made my way closer to the source of the voice.

I closed my eyes, fearing that this spell would not work, but praying that it would at the same time. At vampire speed I recited it. I opened my eyes and could not feel any change so I closed them again and said the spell slower this time. After a few moments I looked down on my fingers and noticed that I had completed the spell. Dropping down from the trees I said Edward's name. He was facing the other direction but as the syllables left my mouth he turned my way. His eyes took stock of me and I almost thought he saw right through my plan, but they suddenly widen with shock and recognition, his jaw dropped. We stood there for what seemed like hours staring at each other when it could have been no more than a few minutes. During this time I took stock of the meadow also, it was not as beautiful as the one in Forks but it seemed right to be getting closure this way. Finally he closed his mouth and opened it again. As if he couldn't find the words, then one came to him.

"Bella..."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you find any issues, tell me what you liked didn't like. I can take constructive criticism. I would love the feed back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay people, I know people are reading this, but not leaving any feedback or I should say barely. I would love to hear it, even if you think it is crap, it won't hurt my feelings believe me. I do write for myself but also for you the reader and if you do not like what I may write or have some concerns you should voice them to me. Feed back is the only way to get better.**

**Now that my ramblings on feedback and what not are over with on with the show.**

**Wait I lied –**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or and copy written material, just how I twist it into my own views. **

**Now on with the show;**

_**Edward enters stage left.**_

Chapter 12:

EPOV:

I have been sitting in my meadow for what must be days now, reflecting on my love for Bella. Scarlet was speaking the truth when she spoke of my love. I knew that I would never change her, that I held the upper hand in our relationship.

"I'm so sorry my Isabella; I never meant to hurt you." I speak aloud to myself, "I truly believed that I loved you, I did in my own way."

It hurts so much. I hurt and betrayed my family in the worst possible way. They all loved her as their own. Slowly I pull my body up to stand and I hear that beautiful voice I never thought I would hear again call my name. I turn my body to the direction of the voice and there she is, not having aged a day; still her beautiful seventeen year old self. She held a broken and defeated look on her face; like there was nothing left of the girl I once loved. I killed this angel. I found myself unable to tear myself away from her face. She was avoiding direct eye contact with me. How could she be here with me now?

Finally I am able to form the words in my mind.

"Bella..." I manage to stutter out her name. I put my head down like a naughty dog that was caught doing wrong.

"Yes, Edward." Her voice holds bitterness as she replies. I involuntarily shudder.

"How are you here?"

"So, I can finally get my peace Edward. You broke me. No, wait better yet you shattered me. It took me a long time to live again, and then it was never really living. You said I would forget, but you were burned in my mind. I feared I would never be good enough. I saw too much, it changed who I was, Edward. I need you to know I do not know if I can ever forgive you."

"But love..." Her ever word was breaking me. I fell to my knees in the emotional pain I was experiencing, not words could really place the pain to a specific place. I could see the rage in her eyes.

"Do not 'but love' me Edward. There is nothing to but what if; you left me end of story. I died of a broken heart in the end Edward but now I might have the chance to heal. You will too. Tell me what you believe."

"Bella," my voice was weak, "I am sorry."

"Edward sorry doesn't change anything. You broke me into too many pieces I lost so much of myself when I was with you fitting into a mould that was not who I am or was. You put me up on an impossibly high and unsteady pedestal that was under constant threat of toppling. You were deaf to anything that I actually wanted. When you left I had no choice. You choose for me and I think you were wrong. Things would have been different. But you know what I don't want rehash this shit over again with you. I have had enough. Look Edward; I died of that broken heart but I realize now that I am able to get my peace I can move forward, I suggest you do too; if not your life will become all the more painful for you. Learn to live Edward. Have fun. Be reckless. Make mistakes but when possible fix them. I loved you, but not anymore. It took me a very long time to come to terms with everything that happened between us, and I realize now what went wrong. It was what I thought it would always be we were never equals and you never planned on us becoming equals. Yet Edward, look back to our time together and realize you made mistakes, do not forget but move forward." Her beautiful lips stop moving and I found I could not find it in myself to look away or even say anything. She nervously bites her lower lip as she did all those years ago.

"My eyes are up here Edward." I finally look up, memorizing every feature of her face, as this would be the last time I saw it. "Say good bye Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella." I mutter, barely above a whisper.

"I can promise you something Edward. '_I promise you that this will be the last time you see me. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed**.'" _

She looks upon me once more, her lips move quickly and I cannot make out the words she spoke. As she finished a thick fog enveloped the small clearing, she steps back into the fog and then she is gone.

She finished her good bye with the same promise I made when I broke her heart. I could not believe she remember the exact words after all this time, but yet why would a seventeen year old Bella be here and not be a vampire and if she was a vampire why would she crush me like that. I knew deep down she loved me in some way and if she actually is a vampire then I could have her again.

My mind starts reeling as I thought of ways to find My Bella and make her mine again. I looked to the spot where she was standing not even seconds ago and now she is gone. I take a deep breath in hopes of finding her wondrous scent, but there is nothing in the air except a faint hint of Jasper to the far west. He must be out hunting. Shaking my head I figure I must be delusional, or something along those lines that was the only thing that made sense of my strange encounter this afternoon.

The thought of she will be mine echoed in my head. Even if I was delusional I might as well give into the delusion because there is the off chance that they might be real and not a product of my own mind. I take off in the direction of the house.

She will be mine, again.

JPOV

'_Cause we all secretly want to know what's going on in that pretty blonde head of his. =)_

Faith; that's all she wanted. I could give her that. I knew Eddie found himself a spot away from the family in every place we moved. I nodded my head to answer her question and silently I took her hand in my own and we tore off in a North West direction towards the meadow I knew we would find Ed in.

I slowed my pace as we neared it. I could feel his emotions but just barely like his whispered words. I knew that he would be talking to the girl he thought was dead. I was unsure of Scarlet's plans involving him for fear that he would retaliate if all did not go according to her untold plan. I watched her jump into the tree tops and my eyes followed her form and my body quickly followed suit.

I tore myself away from watching this beautiful creature; I could not believe the strong woman I had met over a week ago was once shy, awkward teenage Bella. She was far from shy now, and I would have feared her if we were on opposing sides, and it takes a lot to make me scared. I could not believe that she sought out Peter to change her among other things about her. I always wondered what happened to the girl we once knew, but of course Eddie would not hear a thing about it. Something about how we were never to interfere with her life again. I really do not think that in the long run it was good but that is neither here nor there. It truly does not matter anymore.

Edwards shock pulled me out of my daze and I wondered what he was shocked about. I knew that she had said she needed closure but at the time I was unsure of what she meant and at this moment I was still unsure but I feared for her. I rushed forward staying out of the cross winds so neither would be aware of my presence, that is if Scarlet is blocking my mind. I seriously hope so I need to know what is going on.

Once I got there I could not believe the sight before my eyes. There was the girl we left all those years ago but the harshness in her voice and the rage in her eyes was enough to fear on their own. She looked nothing of the woman that had stood in front of me only minutes ago, her body was so thin. This must be what she was like a few months after we left her. The words she spoke were harsh and I am unsure if Edward even registered what she said.

Then she spoke her promise, I could feel the hurt and recognition in the both of them. Like the words had been spoken once before, which I am sure that at one point they once were but the roles were reversed. I watched as she filled the space with a thick impenetrable fog and backed away from Edward. His emotions flickered he was conflicted, hurt and possessive all rolled into once big ball. I quickly made my exit, but I could feel Edward's emotions finally settle and what I felt was startling. Possessiveness and determination, I knew that Scarlet's idea was not the best. I had a feeling that this would cause more problems than solve anything. I ran as fast as I could back to the house in hopes I could find Scar and reason with her.

As I got away from the meadow I could feel her emotions strongly for the first time; Sadness, guilt, regret, and hurt. Her body quivered with physical pain as she flickered between the forms.

"Scarlet?" I say barely above a whisper, "can you pick a form or do you need my help to calm down?"

Her head barely nods, but she doesn't speak a word. Unsure of the nods meaning I speak again and move closer to her.

"You need me to calm you?" The movement is repeated. I nod my own head and push as much of my own brand of manufactured calm into her small body. Her shaking form slowly returned to the woman, and bared no resemblance to the teenager we broke. I could feel my own remorse creeping up on me. If I never had attempted to kill her she would have had her heart broken or been left behind.

The sheer strength that this woman held amazed me. She slowly brought her eyes to meet my own, and I lost my thoughts in the purple pools that are her deep eyes.

"Jasper, that did not help did it?" she asks weakly.

I drop my head, "no I do not think so." The southern drawl I had to used in so long made itself known once again. A weak smile graces her face as she looks up at me in fascination. "See somethin' you like sugar?"

"Maybe, maybe not, my lips are sealed." she replies with a weak laugh. "Jasper all I wanted was to be able to give us both closure but I do not believe that is what happened back there. Before we go to talk to everyone again can we talk? There is much that still needs to be said between us."

I smile at her and nod. Quickly she pulls herself off the ground and stands but she still seems small. She takes my hand in hers and as it lingers there I feel a tingling in my palm. Internally I shiver; it was a slightly pleasuring sensation. We dashed off deeper into the forest so we would not be over heard, but we did not run far. Suddenly my hand feels at a loss and I realize that we had stopped running and that Scarlet had taken up straddling a large tree branch. I follow her up and sit directly in front of her.

Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was trying to think of how she wanted to start.

"Jasper, do you know how long it took me to realize I was not in love with Eddie anymore?" I shake my head no. "I cannot believe this but I truly thought he was supposed to be by my side threw this, which was up until a week and a half ago."

She pauses, almost as for dramatic effect but here there is no audience just myself. I could feel my own shock creeping up on me now. I could not believe she would not let go of her love for him.

"Jasper, when I first saw you all my whole heart broke again. I could not bear the thought of facing anyone from the Cullen family. I ran from everyone, but then I thought it would do me some good to mess with everyone, just like I felt before you left. I was so hurt and I knew I could never face him again, but yet my life would be all too simple if I could have effectively avoided ever seeing any member of that family and now you are all here and more intermixed with me now. I do not know how to feel. I am angry because you just come in and take over my life again. Yet I find myself sad and guilty at the same time because I never intended to bring anyone else into my world. I knew big things were coming for me. Do you know why I chose Toronto Jasper?" She asks me softly.

"I have no clue." I breathe out.

"It is far for those who I love, Jasper. Here I am truly alone. I could wander through the crowd just a face. I thrived on that. I knew that if no one depended on me or was around me that I cared about would get hurt. Too many people I have loved have stepped up to the plate to rescue me in the past. You told me before that I am worth it but really how can someone that has caused so much pain, hurt and disappointment be worth anything. This is not what I wanted. Edward was supposed to be my mate but yet I know now that he isn't and now my whole world has been thrown up in the air. Everything I believed is now untrue. I just don't know anymore."

I had no idea what I was to say her. I do not think I could have told her anything really. I could feel her disgust, yet she continued to let me hold her. We just sat in silence, my arms around her, as she held her knees to her chest. I could completely feel her emotions as they cycled rapidly never settling, it was starting to make me dizzy. Slowly her emotions slowed down and she was settling on acceptance. To say the least I was confused at why she choose acceptance in the first place.

"Scarlet, I was wondering what you have just accepted?" I whisper, there was no need for loud words.

"I came to terms with my situation Jasper. Everything; yes maybe some of the decisions have been made were not my own but there is nothing I can go about it. I cannot change the past, and I have no accepted my future. I want this Jasper. Nothing will stand in my way, but soon it will be time to choose." She pauses. The entirety of her demeanour changed. "Everyone must choose, we must return to the others. We are slowly running out of time before I will hear word from my sisters. Soon we all will be put to our greatest tests."

Without pause her form shock me off and stood. Her eyes held fire and passion. I stood quickly and we both quickly darted towards everyone waiting for us. My own mind was reeling and as we ran the house came into view all too soon, there was not a lot of time for me to think about everything. Though; I got the feeling that I would follow this beautiful creature to the ends of the earth for her quest.

TBC....

** No copy write infringement intended, strictly meant to cause a familiar pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time;

_**JPOV:**_

"_I came to terms with my situation Jasper. Everything; yes maybe some of the decisions have been made were not my own but there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot change the past, and I have no accepted my future. I want this Jasper. Nothing will stand in my way, but soon it will be time to choose." She pauses. The entirety of her demeanour changed. "Everyone must choose, we must return to the others. We are slowly running out of time before I will hear word from my sisters. Soon we all will be put to our greatest tests."_

_Without pause her form shock me off and stood. Her eyes held fire and passion. I stood quickly and we both quickly darted towards everyone waiting for us. My own mind was reeling and as we ran the house came into view all too soon, there was not a lot of time for me to think about everything. Though; I got the feeling that I would follow this beautiful creature to the ends of the earth for her quest. _

**BPOV:**

I could feel the change within myself as Jasper held me, and as I finally accepted and came to terms with the path I was going to take. With saying the words aloud for Jasper to hear finalized my destiny. It was my choice. In pausing my speech and I could feel the surge of energy in my own body. The power whispered to me that it is time for the others to make their choices in this matter and that we must move forward.

I was still unsure of what I would do about my situation with Eddie but he was the least of my worries. He can believe what he likes for now. Fluidly I rose from my spot beside Jasper. I can feel my anger at having to go into this blind but I have a feeling that Peter and Alice will be able to help me with getting some of the finer details. I looked upon Jaspers form sitting on the ground and his eyes locked with my own. The burning passion that they held transfixed me for a few brief seconds. He quickly stood and without another word we both headed for the Cullen mansion. I hesitated at the tree line but I pushed forward.

As we neared the main door I slowed to a human speed. I could feel the power from before taking over my body. Telling me it was time to move forward with those that would join; to find my Coven sisters for their help and guidance. I knew that they would be able to give me more answers because all this going in blind was getting really old, really fast.

We finally reached the door after what felt like hours. Entering the Cullen home I heard voices coming from the room we were in previously so I headed that way, aware of Jasper's lingering presence behind me. He was not far behind but enough to give me some space. I guess he could feel the determination and underlying current of the power that continued to fill my body mind and soul. Yet I feel unsure of what I was to do as I entered the room.

Before I knew what I was saying, a voice deeper than my own came out from my mouth, "Cullen family it is your time to choose what path you should walk."

Silence filled the room. Time ticked away. "Please speak of your choice, we are running short on time." The ancient voice came from my own mouth. I had a feeling that it was becoming a part of me, it in an over taking sense but that of a second opinion. Almost that is, I could not be sure. Slowly I could feel my soul being pushed from my body and I was able to watch the figure that was my form amongst the Cullen's, Peter and Charlotte.

It was a strange feeling that I have only felt a handful of times. It felt like I had preformed astral projection, but I knew that I hadn't. My body spoke again.

"Tick tock Cullen's. The Whitlock's here have already chosen a side. But they also are privy to more information then you have been told." Jasper gasped, crap. This really is not going to be good. "You see Miss Scarlet has been not so forth coming to you Cullen's."

Carlisle finally spoke up, "are you not Scarlet? You hold her body?"

"My dear friends, I am not Scarlet. Nor is she really Scarlet. She is using the name as protection."

"Then who are you? Who is Scarlet really?" Alice spoke softly.

My body looked at her and laughed. "I am a guiding force. I have many names; some call me the great queen, or Morrigan, goddess of love and war." I gasped. My family had claimed her to be our deity, to guide us on our magical path and here she is taking over my body to spill all of my secrets to the last people I wanted her to spill the beans to. The Cullen's just stood there in shock. I saw Peter's eyes flash to were my soul like form on the ceiling. Did he know what was really going on? "Scarlet as she is now known as now..." she starts but I force myself to enter my body. As I enter I can feel the world around me going black and my body go limp, and my own voice scream out no as I hit the tiled floor. My vision went black then red and suddenly a woman with crimson hair and ruthless black eyes.

I could hear the vivid patter of rain surrounding the trace or dream; whatever this place must be.

"Morrigan..." I whisper.

"Yes my child. I bet of you to be honest with these people. They will be more compelled to help you. They still hurt over the loss of a sister and daughter, the choices that were taken from them also." Her eyes softened. "But it seems now the teenage male is on a never ending quest for your former self. He will not stop, Isabella. You must let him go on; he will find his way eventually."

I hung my head in shame, she was right. They needed to know who I was. I watched as her figure faded but she never completely left. I watched her in the shadows of this strange place, then I blinked and the world went fuzzy.

"Morrigan... What's going on?" I managed to rasp out and blinked again. The world was coming back to me and I had a feeling that someone was invading my personal space. I could feel their breath on my face as they spoke.

Before I knew what I was doing, my arm went up and hit said person in the face.

"Peter, one would think you would know better by the third time..." I let out a shaky laugh. I could hear his booming laugh.

"Well sister dearest it seems I have." I opened my eyes and I could see everyone standing in front of me except for Emmett. I laughed, "Did you at least warn the poor man Peter?"

"That I did, but I would rather hear about why you seemed to have left us earlier? Morrigan sure had some interesting information for us, but it seems that she was stopped." I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Jasper came over and took my hand in some form of encouragement. I could feel his calming influence taking hold. I took a deep unnecessary breath and tried to begin.

"I am not too sure how to go about this but I guess it's best to start from the beginning, before I became a vampire or even came into my powers. I was nothing more than a plain and average human girl. Well, that was before I moved to live with my father." I could not even look at them. I did not want to see the recognition in their eyes. "Took only months of my being there for me to attacked by all sorts of danger from all sides; you see within those months I had jumped head first into the world that we are now a part of. Now, while jumping head first into this world I fell in love during the process."

I stopped, I could not continue. I could feel Morrigan trying to speak to me, to encourage me to continue but I just could not. Time slipped by and I found my voice again.

"But I also lost love, and had my heart ripped out in the process, and then being left to tie up his loose ends. You see..." My voice broke. I couldn't speak the name I once carried. I could feel Jasper pushing encouragement my way but I refused.

"My given name was Isa... Isabella Marie Swan." My voice was the tiniest whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

_I stopped, I could not continue. I could feel Morrigan trying to speak to me, to encourage me to continue but I just could not. Time slipped by and I found my voice again._

"_But I also lost love, and had my heart ripped out in the process, and then being left to tie up his loose ends. You see..." My voice broke. I couldn't speak the name I once carried. I could feel Jasper pushing encouragement my way but I refused._

"_My given name was Isa... Isabella Marie Swan." My voice was the tiniest whisper._

**Chapter 14: Blindfolds Aside**

**BPOV**

I looked around at the shocked faces that seemed to crowd me. They all stared at me and all I wished was to be invisible, to avoid the sharp looks clouding everyone's face. Then I realized that I could make it true. With a few quickly spoken words I cast a cover spell and held still, I could not risk moving in fear of breaking the spell.

"Goddamn it where the hell did she go?" I heard Emmett say behind me.

"She'll come out when she's good and ready Emm." Peter spoke gently, he, Charlotte and Jasper knew that. Fuck why the hell does Morrigan have pull this crap with me now.

"I have a better question. What is going on with Edward, shouldn't he be here for this? The woman he pined over is now here and he runs off." Rosalie said. "He claimed to have left her for her own good, but yet she seemed to find a way around it. Or better yet, she has been alive for the last what twenty years and we have not caught wind of her."

I watched Esme sob in Carlisle's arms while Rose went on her tangent about me. In all honesty I could care less as to what the blonde thought about me or any of the group, if I was being completely honest or that's what I told myself. She never really mattered to me in the first place it might have been her cold nature to me in the beginning or just she and I had conflicting personalities. It hurt more to watch the woman I had loved as a mother figure sob.

"Rose," Jasper started, "you should not be so harsh on her. You show some compassion, Edward made his choices and so did Scarlet. That is who she is now. She told us, the Bella Swan we once knew died a long time ago." I felt my heart burst with pride as he spoke of me. It warmed me. I saw Jasper's head turn in my direction. Shit, he must have felt that. As quickly has the word shit registered in my brain I knew I was hidden no longer and I found myself on the floor, completely visible.

"Mother fucker!" I shouted, and I knew the Cullen's where looking at Jasper and I on the floor again with shock. "Seriously, stop the staring. Yes I was Bella, and I guess a part of me will always be but that part is deep within me and I do not care to become the girl that I was because in all honesty I grew up. I had too, I accepted my responsibilities." I took a deep breath

" As I said before Morrigan decided to help us out, you have a choice to make and I need answers. And to your question about Edward, Rosalie, he and I came to our peace. Well more so I did. We spoke, myself as the naive seventeen year old girl and he as the same ignorant boy I knew him to be."

"How did you do that?" Alice finally spoke.

"Alice, it was nothing more than a spell. But you need to believe, truly believe that I am the person and Edward did. He believed it almost more than I did. It was nothing more than an illusion, my dear." I quickly conjured some coloured lights that lit up the ceiling. "Dime store magic really."

"But regardless as to what went on with Edward and I is not important, just know he has left to find his own path. I know there is much for you to discuss and honestly I need to go and pack. I can give you two hours to discuss and I will be back."

I left without another word I knew this was a lot for the lot of them to come to terms with everything that I had told them and the fact that I was n o longer the girl they once knew. I was a very strong and powerful supernatural being and that only proved to me that I was meant to become a part of their family from day one. As I sped down the highway back toward my condo in the city I was vaguely aware of the three presences following behind me. I knew it was Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. I knew that their loyalties to me would prove to be invaluable.

"Once we reach my home we need to speak. We have much to discuss also." I spoke in my normal tone knowing very well that they would hear me. I turned the radio on and shuffled till I found the dark sounding music. It helped me slip into the cold and detached person I was for so many years after leaving Pete and Char. It felt like flipping a switch and I knew my features had taken on the cold and cruel that I was and in a sense I still am. I allowed my speed to slow as we neared the city. I felt an evil smirk grace my features as I allowed the car that was following me to overtake my own, I wanted them to see my face, to take notice I was not to be fucked with.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye and saw Charlotte's form in the front seat shudder, and whisper something. It was too quiet for me to hear over the rumble of the vehicles that started to surround us. It was rush hour in the depth of the city, and the majority of city streets were packed with people. I knew this from experience and I had a rented parking spot for my car for such occasions. I smirked at the three in the car ahead of me that had just missed the exit I was about to take to a small garage a block away.

I quickly nodded to the guard and showed him my pass and I entered the lot and flew into my designated spot. I could almost felt as if I had adrenaline pumping threw my veins and my heart would be racing.

I had lived such solitary life where I was the only person in my circle. Which I was in all honesty. I could not allow anyone to get close to me in fear of finding out my secret and I would never be able to live with myself if I allowed anyone to get hurt just because I was lonely, like I was all those years ago. I had plenty of time to plan this with or without help but now that I had found some help, no matter if it was not the full help that was apparently important to my success, but right now it did not matter.

After sitting in the front of the car for who knows how long I finally reached behind my seat and grabbed my small bag I slipped out of the car and began my journey home. It would take Jasper, Peter and Charlotte at least half an hour to reach my home in the thick traffic where it would only be a five minute run in the subway tunnels. It had to be one of the best things about living in a large city, to be able to run the tunnels during the day because sewers just didn't cut it. Quickly I made my way to the underground entrance and to my home.

It did not take me long to make my way to my home, and I headed upstairs without much thought. I did not bother with taking the elevator and headed straight for the stairs and went up. I entered my apartment and looked around the place. Most of the furniture was mismatched and worn with age. The small spare room had become my ritual room. I headed in there without any thought, it was as if my body had been taken there, I knew there were things in there that I would need. I had made potions recently that would prove to be useful and I had a letter that needed to be read. I would need as much help as I could get. I went over to the small lock box in the rear of the room, freed the key from my necklace, slipped it into the lock and turned. Slowly lifting the lid I slipped my free hand into the box and pulled the old envelope from the inside. Then I closed the box and held the letter to my chest. My fingers were on auto-pilot and opened the envelope. I pulled a single sheet of paper from it and opened it slowly.

A photograph fluttered to the ground. I could make out the elegant script that read '_sometimes we have to do things for the greater good. Give up on hopes and dreams so that those meant to further the greater good can move forward.' _ I reached down, grabbed it and turned it over. There was hope in the words. I would stand strong and complete what my grandmother had planned for me. I knew that I would require a great deal of help but deep down I knew that I would get all the help I needed.

I pondered about this collector and I thought I knew who it was but I was not sure. There was a large possibility that it was Aro but it did not seem likely or logical. Then there was Clayton. I was so unsure of what his end game was. When he started his whole 'project' I was not sure at all of his plans he complied data, that I was sure of, but the purpose of this data? That was lost on me. It could have been for a number of reasons. To see how various species reacted to clinical trials and similar situations. Or maybe he wanted to cross breed us? Or fuck maybe he just wanted to keep us for his own amusement. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a slight rasping on my door.

"Coming!"

I opened the door and there stood Charlotte, Jasper and Peter.

"Glad you could finally join me?" I smirked.

"Traffic was brutalization you manage to get here so quick?" Peter was first to ask.

"I have my ways," I smiled and made a gesture for them to enter, which they did. "make yourself comfortable I just need a minute and then I have some stuff to run by you to get your thoughts on."

I went back to the ritual room and put the items back where they belonged and left for the living room again. The three had made themselves comfortable and watched me enter.

"As you can guess I want to figure out some sort of plan of attack." I started.

"But you are unsure of how to go about this?" Peter said and I nodded. Unsure was definitely the right word. "Well may I suggest we wait for the Cullen's because I think they will be of some help but phase two should be we head to your home town."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea the letter said there would be another one waiting for us." Jasper added. "We really don't have all the facts yet darling and I know that you want to be done with this, how should I put it," he paused. "This quest. But right now we have to get all of our facts together."

I thought about it for a little while and I had agree it made the most sense to wait for all the facts and not let my imagination run wild. I slowly nodded.

"Come on sug lets go get you a bag packed!" Charlotte spoke joyously. She pulled me from the chair I had unknowingly sat in during our brief discussion.

"I know you have ulterior motives Char." I laughed and I could tell the guys jaws had went slack. I smirked the entire walk to the bedroom. I would just have to wait and play it by ear right now and surprisingly I am okay with that.

_A fly on the wall in the Cullen home._

The five remaining members of the Cullen family stood and sat very still for some time as they all digested the knowledge they had just learned. Most of them could not believe what had just transpired in front of their own eyes. They had believed that the woman that had stood before mere minutes ago was a long lost family member.

The first out the trance like state was Carlisle. He cleared his throat unnecessary and spoke slowly and deliberately. "Well this did not turn out like I expected." He chuckled nervously. He was unsure of his whole world at this moment. Rosalie was the next to speak out, but she was angered and spoke with hated.

"who the hell does she think she is? Forcing herself in our lives again and for what to fight in some war that we have no knowledge of." The blonde beauty stood up quickly and started to pace the room, her heels clicking on the polished floors. Her out break seemed to free the other three out of their own stupor.

"It seems we brought this upon ourselves. If we had not of left Bella or Scarlet or who ever she is now, in the first place we would have been prepared for this storm on the horizon. Honestly, I think we should put it to a vote right now and take it from there. Do you not agree Carlisle?" Alice spoke softly.

The blonde leader nodded his head in agreement with his physic daughter. He looked around the room the held what remained of his family members and they all slowly nodded in agreement with them.

"Alright then. All those who say we should stand beside her?" Alice, Emmett and Esme's hand rose in the air. "And against?" Rosalie's 'no' could be heard loudly as she stopped her manic circle.

"But did she not tell us to follow our own hearts?" Emmett interrupts. "Make our own choices?"

"Yes but it involves our family!"Rosalie shouted out.

"It might but we have to make our own choices now. Look what happened when we went the majority rule crap. We left behind Bella and that broke us! Look at what happened with Edward, now he's gone to follow his heart. Why shouldn't we?" Alice practically shouted. Her body was racked with dry sobs for her long lost friend. "I for one choose to stand by her no matter the consequences, I will not leave her in her time of need again."

"Here, here." Emmett joins in. Then he looks over at Rose and realizes that she is angry with him and he shrinks into himself.

"You are right Alice," Esme says softly. "Do what you wish my children, you need to follow your own hearts. You need too."

The motherly figure of the Cullen clan rose from her spot and went to the stairs to climb up and entered her room, she needed to think about what she wanted for once and not the needs of others. She needed to follow her own heart and it was telling her than she should call Scarlet soon and pack. She knew that Scarlet would need her and she would need Scarlet.

The remaining family members went off in their own directions with their own thoughts. Some where angry at the fact that it seemed like spouses and siblings would stand on a different side. The common feeling of loss and pain surrounded them all. They all knew they needed to make this decision on their own.

Alice had already made her way upstairs to pack her bags. She knew her lost sister would need her help and in all honestly she wanted a chance to rebuild the lost friendship between the two. She pondered about some of the things that Scarlet's grandmother had written. She wondered when she would get these 'guiding' visions the unknown woman spoke of. She thought about finding her own true love. She finished packing and by the standards that were completely Alice Cullen there was not enough things but she knew that it would be required to pack lightly. She lithely lifted the large bag and run down the stairs to await her other family members to make their own plans.

Emmett sat upstairs in the bedroom that he shared with his very angry wife. He could swear he saw smoke come out of her ears, that's how angry she was. He knew that she felt that her world was crumbling beneath her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Do you remember what that letter said Rosie?" Emmett asked softly.

"Of course I do!" she had stopped her pacing to face her husband. Realization hit her quicker than a ton of bricks. "Keep an open mind." she mumbled.

"Yes dear, you cannot place blame completely on Scarlet. She isn't the person we thought we knew, this woman seems to be tough as nails and won't take this laying down. She reminds me of someone I know well." The burly man smirked.

"I guess you're right." Rose had calmed down and joined Emmett on their bed. "I'm just scared. I do not want to lose you or my family and it seems like when Bella Swan is involved it puts those I love in harms way."

Emmett took her in his arms and comforted her. He already knew what his plans were concerning Scarlet, he would join her no matter what. He would make up for leaving her in her time of need for the rest of his existence if she would allow him to. He hoped Rosie would choose to follow him and help Scarlet.

Rose sat in her husbands arms and thought about her situation with a clear head. She knew that Scarlet had not forced them to join in her mad crusade she gave a very compelling argument and left the final decision up to them as individuals and she knew the big oaf that is her husband missed his little sister and Scarlet would need to her help to keep him in line. She could feel herself relax and she knew at that moment she had chosen.

For Carlisle and Esme there was no real thoughts when it came to choosing to help Scarlet. They would - their compassionate nature proved that. The two worked as a team to pack a medium sized bag for the two to share. Once finished they joined hands and headed down to the living room.

They found Alice waiting for them. They knew that soon they would be on their way. The group watched the stairs waiting for the last of their family members to decide their own fates. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours, but finally after what seemed like forever they two remaining members descended the stairs.

"What are you all waiting for lets get this show on the road!" Rosalie exclaimed and headed straight for the door without looking back to her shocked family.

**Holy, I am sorry that it took me this long to update, but there has been so much going on in my life and I haven't been into the Twilight thing as much if at all, but I figured I could finally give you what I have. Happy holidays to all.**

**Bailey**


End file.
